Problems Solved
by Adelia-chan
Summary: Karena semuanya berasal dari kesalahpahaman yang harus diselesaikan. Yaoi. Lemon. Rape. Seto/Kano (chapter 1 & 2) & Shintaro/Konoha (chapter 3 & 4). Warning Inside. Sekuel dari fik 'Problems'.
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ __© Jin  
Problems Solved © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: Seto/Kano & Shin/Konoha  
_

_Rated: M_

_Summary: Karena semuanya berasal dari kesalahpahaman yang harus diselesaikan.  
_

_WARNING:_ _Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Rape, Lemon, Semi ikemen!Seto (atau mungkin sudah terlihat ikemen?), Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Sekuel dari fik 'Problems']_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N:** Semoga fik ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fik ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi dan jika Anda tidak kuat membaca lemon, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Gadis kecil di dekat pintu seketika panik di tempat dan merasa berkeinginan untuk membantu begitu melihat tubuh kecil itu jatuh bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai, mengakibatkan punggung, sikut dan bahu diyakinkan tak bisa digerakan sementara beberapa menit. Dari jauh kelihatannya pasti kepala itu terasa sangat sakit akibat terbentur dinding. Beruntung tidak ada barang-barang di atas meja kecil yang ditabrak oleh sang pemuda pirang, sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa sakit sejenak.

Tapi seakan melupakan keadaannya sekarang, sosok itu hanya menyeringai di atas penderitaannya. "Oh, Seto, apakah kau tahu jika ini sakit?" tanyanya dengan niat membuat sosok yang dipanggilnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

Awalnya Seto juga sama seperti Mary, mencoba untuk menolong Kano. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat temannya itu baik-baik saja terbukti dari senyum khasnya yang memang menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Mari kita tukar posisi dan baru kau bisa merasakan sakitnya."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Kau jahat, Seto. Berbatin bagai seorang gadis kecil yang dilukai, malah membuat dirinya tertawa sendiri.

Di hadapan Kano, sosok tinggi itu berdiri, menggenggam tali bereigendom dari Mary. Heran karena warna feminin itu harus dipakai oleh temannya ini yang tak mungkin cocok jika dikenakan untuk diri sendiri. Tapi salah jika mengira untuk digunakan seperti pemikiran awal. Dan nyatanya kegunaan tali itu tak lain tak bukan sepertinya untuk mengikat dirinya, buktinya saat pemuda kecil itu harus bersusah payah bangun dan menghindari Seto yang baru saja menarik jaketnya.

Tak peduli jika sofa harus mencetak garis-garis sepatu miliknya, berharap jika Kido tak akan marah soal ini. Lagipula Seto juga harus disalahkan, kalau tak dikejar, maka tak akan ada ruangan yang berantakan.

Mundur dengan cara meloncat ke belakang sejauh tiga langkah. Kano berharap saudaranya ini berpikir dua kali untuk menangkapnya, karena pada faktanya mana mungkin kucing kecil bisa ditangkap oleh seekor kodok raksasa—walau Seto tak memakai jaketnya dan tak terlihat seperti hewan bersuara _croak _itu—apalagi arena tempatnya cukup mendukung sang kucing itu sendiri, banyak _furniture _rumah yang bisa menjadi tempat persembunyiannya sekaligus tempat menguji kelincahannya.

"Hum~" Membuat nadanya tertarik. Keberadaannya sekarang tepat di belakang Mary yang sedikit berjengit kaget.

Lalu kemudian beralih ke tempat meja yang ditabrakanya barusan saat Seto malah menyuruh gadis titisan _medusa _tersebut untuk duduk saja di atas sofa karena hanya perlu melihat tak perlu ikut turun tangan.

Entah kenapa, semakin lama Kano malah menikmati ini semua.

Sebuah tantangan, eh? Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan menjadi pusat pem-_bully_-an temannya?

Terakhir kali ia membuat gara-gara kalau tak salah saat dirinya menuding Kido memelihara anak kucing yang kelewatan banyak.

Kembali berpindah tempat jika merasa pemuda jangkung itu hampir berhasil menarik tangannya. Meloncat begitu saja seolah-olah gravitasi tak ada apa-apanya untuknya, Kano berdiri tepat di atas _handle _sofa di seberang Mary.

"Jika kau berpikir bisa menangkapku dengan mudah, berarti kau salah~" Kedipan di mata dan satu jari telunjuk di bibir.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku tak bisa menangkapmu, berarti kau juga salah."

Tersentak kaget, Kano merasakan ada dua tangan besar menangkap bahunya. "Eh—" Padahal ia sudah menggunakan _eye ability_-nya untuk menipu. Tapi bagaimana bisa sosok itu langsung berada di belakangnya tanpa indikasi pergerakan terlebih dahulu?

Seto tak menjawab, lebih memilih mendekap pemuda di genggamannya.

Berpikir jika sekedar pelukan biasa, tapi Kano malah kaget sendiri ketika kedua tangannya harus diikat kuat di depan dada dan juga sekaligus heran bila tiba-tiba dirinya yang hampir meloncat begitu ditarik agar turun dari atas sofa.

Tertawa garing adalah pilihannya sekarang. "Kukuku~ Seto, apa kau marah padaku? Tak usah mengikat tanganku juga, 'kan? Mari kita bicarakan baik-baik." Kano merasa dipojokan begitu temannya maju mendekatinya.

Tak ada balasan, peluh sebesar biji jagung jatuh dari pipinya.

"Ehehehe~ baiklah. Kau menang~" Dan mari kita akhiri sampai di sini, maukah kau melepaskanku? Tambah Kano dalam hati.

Sebagai jawaban sementara hanyalah tatapan datar dari si kodok raksasa dan punggung kecil si kucing yang bersentuhan dengan tembok.

Ternyata seekor kodok yang tak bisa menangkap kucing kecil itu sebuah kebohongan, atau mungkin jangan-jangan sang kodok itu sendiri bisa berevolusi menjadi seekor anjing sehingga bisa menangkapnya? Absurd sungguh.

Seto menjawab, "Tidak sebelum kau selesai menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku." Tidak membahas siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, hanya mengambil topik yang terselip di pikiran Kano sebelumnya.

"Oh, interogasi?"

Kano langsung memejamkan matanya rapat, takut dijadikan sasaran pukul saat Seto melayangkan tangannya.

Tapi suara tulang pergelangan tangan dan tembok harus membuat matanya terbuka sekarang. Begitu menyadari jika tangannya ditaruh di atas kepala oleh tangan kanan milik temannya. Ia menatap tertarik, kontras dengan Seto yang menatap Kano bagaikan seorang polisi menyoroti penjahat licik.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Kano masih tetap tahan dengan perubahan yang dialami temannya ini.

Dan sesi tanya-jawab dimulai dari sekarang.

Seto meluncurkan pertanyaan pertamanya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena ini menyenangkan~" tanda basa-basi langsung menjawab sesuai yang terpikirkan.

Kedutan di dahi sang Kousuke.

"Menyenangkan melihat penderitaan orang lain?" Seto meyakinkan pemikiran temannya ini karena mungkin ada yang salah.

Anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, dan maka dari itu juga Kano langsung mengaduh sakit begitu dirinya dihimpit sampai tak ada celah. Dagunya langsung diraih oleh saudaranya ini.

Manik coklat Seto baru pertama kali ini menyiratkan keseriusan. Sepertinya Kano harus diberikan _applause_ karena bisa membangkitkan jiwa yang tak pernah muncul di dalam tubuh sang saudara mengingat keseharian yang dipenuhi senyum ramah dan gelak tawa.

Pemuda Kousuke kembali bertanya, "Kau tidak serius, Kano?" Nadanya langsung dibuat bervolume rendah saat melanjutkan, "Kau pikir melihat Mary menangis itu hal yang menyenangkan?" Berharap nama yang disebutkannya tak terdengar jelas untuk gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah memerah—entah karena berhasil mencuri pembicaraan atau karena melihat keadaan keduanya yang ambigu—karena ia tahu itu cukup membuat wajah dan hati menjadi tak enak begitu mengingat kejadian yang lalu.

Oh, suaminya mengamuk sampai ia dinasihati seperti ini, lucu sekali. "Pff—" Dan Kano tak bisa selamanya tertawa jika melihat mata merah itu menyiratkan untuk segera serius.

"Aku serius jika itu memang menyenangkan~"

"—Kano."

Menyebut namanya sedang suara rendah seperti itu, sukses membuatnya menutup mulut.

Seto rupanya memang serius, ia kira hanya bercanda.

"Kau tidak membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya?" melanjutkan, "Jika saja Kido tak memberi tahu semuanya."

Tentu. Pasti semakin terlihat menarik. Bisa saja Mary yang tetap bilang bahwa tak akan membenci Seto, tapi bohong jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya jika laki-laki itu benar-benar lebih menyukai wanita berdada besar, sampai membuat dia membenci Momo dengan keiriannya pada cup D itu. Dan halo untuk jadwal penghabisan uang, gadis kecil itu bisa saja menjadi sangat _OOC _dengan membuat dadanya sebesar yang lelaki itu sukai.

—Tak terbayang.

"Pff—kukuku, kau benar, itu lucu sekali."

"...Kano..."

Baiklah, baiklah, ia akan serius sekarang—kalau bisa.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini hanya untuk penghibur diri? Tak melihat ke depannya sampai bisa berperilaku seperti anak kecil?" Tak ada yang tahu jika Seto berbakat menasehati, atau memang tak sengaja dan baru pertama kali ini mereka berdua melihat kawannya menjadi tak semestinya seperti ini karena ulah Kano?

Seto melanjutkan, "Menipu semua orang di sini atas kesenangan. Kau seperti anak kecil yang harus diberi peraturan."

Tunggu sebentar.

"—Kau bisa bermain denganku ke taman bermain bersama-sama, aku tak akan keberatan."

Gadis yang sedari awal terdiam kini ingin beranjak berdiri, tapi harus menahan diri terlebih dahulu karena Seto tak menyuruhnya untuk berisik di sana.

Kano terdiam tak menjawab, bahkan raut wajahnya saja tak cukup untuk memberi tahu apa ucapan yang harus dilontarkan lagi. Pemuda itu hanya membuat garis kecil, datar dan tipis di mulutnya. Dan sadar atau tidak, jika _Deceiver _ini sangat tak menyukai kalimat yang dikeluarkan Seto barusan.

Kemudian membuat pemuda tinggi di hadapannya hampir kaget saat ia ingin menarik kembali dagunya, tapi tak dibiarkan, yang ada malah semakin ditarik ke atas untuk bisa membaca ekspresinya sekarang.

Sedikit kemungkinan, Kano akan marah soal ini.

Tapi di situ hanya terlihat sebuah senyuman yang sedikit ragu.

"Ada apa—?"

Sorot mata merah Kano menjawab, "Kesenanganku ya kesenanganku. Bukannya kalian sudah terbiasa aku ganggu?"

Bagian ujung pada alis hitam milik Seto tertarik ke bawah. "Iya, tapi ada batasnya juga—"

"Peduli apa? Ini hari ulang tahunku, aku bisa sesuka hati melakukan apapun. Bahkan kalian tak peduli dengan hari ini."

"Eh—"

"Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Mary dari kejauhan bingung untuk menyebut ini sebagai pertengkaran suami-istri, atau kakak-adik yang dimana sang kakak itu sendiri melupakan tangal lahir sang adik, karena keduanya sama saja. Tapi demi kesenangan dan semangat yang berkobar di dalam hati, gadis ini menganggap ini sebagai pertengkaran sepasang kekasih.

Baiklah, lupakan Mary yang gurat wajahnya sama sekali tidak mendukung keadaan.

Suasana hening, dan entah kenapa hati Seto semakin melembek sekarang, begitu ia melepas dagu Kano karena berkeyakinan jika dirinya ditipu dengan senyuman palsu. Ia tahu jika sang _Deceiver _sangat pandai menutupi raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Senyuman itu memang terlihat biasa saja dan sangat bahagia, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Sepandai-pandainya seorang Kano Shuuya menutupi perasaannya, ia tetap bisa merasakan rasa sedih pada temannya ini walau tak kasatmata.

Hei, dia sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya hidup bersama Kano, tentu ia tahu segalanya.

Tapi sebagai jawaban, Seto hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kami tak melupakan tanggal itu kok."

"Kalian tak menandakannya dengan lingkaran merah," Kano membalas cepat.

Terdiam sejenak.

"Itu..." Mary bergumam sendiri.

Pemuda Kousuke sedikit meregangkan pegangannya pada tangan Kano, dan sedikit memberikan jarak. "Untuk apa—"

"Ya, untuk apa?" sela Kano.

"Maksudku, untuk apa kami menandai dengan spidol merah jika tanggal itu sendiri sudah melekat di pikiran sampai tak bisa melupakannya? Dari awal kami sudah tahu."

Kano mendongakkan kepala, menatap sangsi dengan kedua maniknya yang kembali menunjukan warna asli. "Hee—?"

"Kami juga sudah berencana ingin memberikan kejutan. Tapi tadi pagi Kido tak bangun pertama. Dan kami merubah rencana untuk pergi ke pusat kota untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu." Semakin lama Seto semakin meregangkan genggamannya dan memberi jarak padanya.

Lalu membalas saja, "Jadi aku beda persepsi?" Kano memasang wajah heran.

"Ya."

Terdiam.

Dan sekarang Seto memberikan pertanyaan terakhirnya, "Lalu, jika sudah seperti ini. Apa kau merasa bersalah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hening begitu lama.

Sampai kemudian mereka berdua tak melihat seringai kecil Kano. "Hum~"

Seto tersentak kaget begitu tahu Kano berusaha menarik tangan sendiri dan membebaskan diri dalam satu hentakan.

"Hey—"

Rupanya kucing kecil ini memang licik dan cerdik, memanfaatkan keadaan dan kelengahan lawan.

Begitu menunduk dan mengambil jalan kosong, berhasil terbebas dari himpitan. Kano menatap temannya sembari berjalan mundur. "Aku tak merasa bersalah~ ini tetap menyenangkan." Oh, andaikan ada sesuatu yang bisa dilempar. Sungguh, jika Seto adalah Kido, maka ada kemungkinan lelaki itu tak akan segan-segan menghajar wajah menyebalkan itu.

Awalnya Kano bisa berpikir bebas, tapi ia melupakan satu hal.

—Sofa ada di belakangnya.

Dan karena pada awalnya Dewi Fortuna tak selalu memihaknya.

"Eh—huwaa!"

—Kano malah jatuh dengan posisi terbaring di atas sofa.

Bunyi dua benda yang saling bersentuhan. Angin yang menyapu menjadi bukti jika sekarang tubuh Kano benar-benar sudah bersentuhan dengan permukaan empuk sofa, dan itu membuat empunya menjadi panik sendiri dan harus cepat-cepat bangkit dan menjauh.

Tapi ia kalah cepat.

Di dekat kakinya Seto menatap sembari tersenyum tipis—ah, bukan, tapi yang lebih tepat menyeringai. Entah mungkin temannya ini kerasukan oleh si penggemar soda sialan itu atau memang memiliki sisi lain.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah hal yang Mary tunggu-tunggu sedari awal. Lihat saja wajahnya yang cerah berhias rona merah. Tak salah lagi jika gadis kecil itu sangat bahagia.

Seto mendekat, dan merangkak menindih Kano yang sekarang hanya bisa kicep saat kedua sepatunya dilepaskan dengan paksa dari tempatnya.

"Andaikan aku memiliki sebuah sensor..." gurau Kano, wajahnya menjadi pucat sekarang.

Tapi tak dipedulikan. Seto hanya mengulang, "Kau tidak merasa bersalah?" Terdengar biasa saja dengan nada rendah, tapi tatapan dan seringainya cukup membuat Kano ketakutan sendiri. Oh, sungguh, itu bisa membuat pemuda Shuuya ini lupa akan siapa sebenarnya Seto Kousuke yang ia kenal dengan Seto Kousuke yang sekarang.

—Enggak Seto banget, Kano serius.

"E-eh, Se-Seto," dan merutuk sendiri saat berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap seperti itu karena tahu akan mempersulit keadaannya. Keringat jatuh bercucuran di pelipisnya. "A-apa kau sangat marah padaku? Dan posisimu—"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang diinginkan Mary atas kesukaannya," memotong langsung ucapan Kano.

Kano bisa merasakan hawa panas di pipi begitu Seto mengelus pelan kulitnya. Sejenak tak peduli dengan perlakuan itu, pemuda kecil ini berpikir.

Kesukaan Mary, itu berarti—

Terdiam cukup lama dengan mata menatap seperti orang bodoh. Dan begitu mengetahuinya, mulutnya menganga lebar. Sedangkan lelaki di atasnya makin lama menyelusupkan tangan ke dalam kausnya.

Begitu merasakan hal aneh yang menyentuh kulitnya, baru sekarang Kano bisa berbicara, "Ha—hah. Seto maksudmu melakukan hal-hal yang berada di buku aneh Mary itu—a-a." Lehernya terasa geli saat temannya ini meraba-raba bagian itu dengan hidung dan bibir. Dan ngomong-ngomong buku yang ia maksud itu adalah koleksian _doujin yaoi _yang hanya ia, Mary dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Panik sendiri. "_Oh my_ _dirty_! Jangan lakukan padaku. Siapapun asal jangan aku. Bocah _shota _itu, si penggemar _negima_, atau Shintaro-_kun_ dan masih banyak lagi, 'kan—" Wajahnya pucat sangat.

Di tempat duduknya, Mary menyela, "Tapi... aku lebih suka Seto denganmu..." Cukup membuat Kano gelagapan tak jelas, dan berkeinginan akan menyadarkan gadis itu tentang mana yang normal dan abnormal jika ini semua sudah usai.

"—Tapi aku masih suka Kid—aakh."

Dengan sengaja, Seto mengigit tulang belikat Kano. "Aku juga masih suka Mary," membisik di telinga pemuda di bawahnya, dan kembali berharap pemilik nama tidak mendengarkan ucapannya barusan. "tapi itu kalau untuk perempuan..."

Setengah menjerit, Kano berpikir maksud dari kalimat itu.

Berarti jika untuk laki-laki, maka pilihannya—

"Kano... tentu dirimu."

Seketika wajah Kano memerah sampai ke telinga. "Ha-haah, tapi—AKU TAK MAU, DAN OH, ADA KEGIATAN ESOK HARI. AAAH, BAGAIMANA ESKPRESI KIDO KALAU MELIHATKU—" berteriak begitu kencang karena sadar orientasi seksualnya apa, dan juga sadar akan kelakuannya sampai berakibat buruk jika benar-benar bertemu dengan gadis _tsundere _itu.

Oktaf dan volume yang sangat tinggi membuat telinga terasa pekak, apalagi dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Dengan kedutan yang terpampang di dahi, Seto dan Mary langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Kano—"

"Aku bisa mati jika bertemu Kido!"

"Kano, dengar—"

"Besok aku juga harus membelikan _negima _untuk Konoha."

"Sebentar—"

"AKU TAK INGIN TERLIHAT ANEH ESOK HARI—"

"Diam sebentar Kano..." Suara yang cukup serius. "...apa aku perlu menyumpal mulutmu agar bisa terdiam..."

Oh, Kano merinding sekarang.

"Tak usah berpikir tentang esok," bisiknya, "—lebih baik kau fokus padaku. Dan masih ingat pertanyaan terakhirku?" Menyingkapkan kaus krem milik Kano, sehingga menampilkan kulit yang putih mulus. Seto dengan jari-jarinya sengaja membelai perut sampai dada temannya ini secara pelan dan sensual. Dan ditanggap dengan pekikan tertahan dari empunya yang entah merasa kegelian atau hal lainnya, sekaligus jeritan Mary yang berhasil menyaksikan ini semua.

Pemuda kecil di bawahnya menggigit bibir bawah saat merasakan semua sentuhan Seto mulai berhenti di satu titik sensitif, meraba dan menekan-nekan dengan pelan _nipple _Kano.

Di tempat duduknya, Mary mengeluarkan suara seperti dengungan kecewa karena tak bisa mengabadikan kejadian ini dengan jepretan foto, sangat disayangkan ya.

"Ta-tapi—" Menahan suaranya saat temannya ini membasahi lehernya dengan lidah. "Se-Seto."

Seto tak menggubris lagi ucapan Kano. Dirinya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menjilat dan menghisap leher temannya, kadang juga ia memberikan gigitan pelan, dan itu membuat sosok di bawahnya menggeliat tak nyaman sendiri.

Tak hanya bagian leher saja, ia juga tidak menyia-nyiakan kegunaan tangan-tangan lincahnya. Terus meraba tubuh itu, memainkan titik sensitif Kano. Lututnya sedikit ia naikkan, dan dengan sengaja menekan-nekan selangkangan pemuda kecil ini.

"A-a-a-aa—" Sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan desahan, tapi jika cobaannya seperti ini. Kano hanya bisa memaki di dalam hati.

Melakukan _petting _yang sudah yakin bisa menganggunya.

Semoga sekarang wajahnya tak terlalu memalukan—

Kano mendorong dada bidang sang pendominasi. "Se-Seto, hentikan. Ini tak nyama—akh!"

Dan harus menerima jika tangannya harus terpentuk _handle _sofa tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Tu-tunggu, Seto—" lalu dilanjutkan, "biarkan a-aah—aku berbicara sebentar." Mengerang begitu merasakan gigitan di lehernya kembali.

Untuk saat ini, Kano harus berpikir jernih sekarang.

Seto menghentikan aksinya sesuai permintaan, dan menatap manik kecil itu dengan intens, sampai Kano tak bisa menatap balik.

Lebih memilih untuk menatap Mary yang sedang menutup wajahnya, Kano berbicara, "A-apa kau ingin mempermalukanku? Mengapa kau melakukannya di hadapan seorang gadis yang masih polos. Apa kau—uhmp!"

Sebuah ciuman memotong ucapannya.

Seto yang tanpa rasa ragu. Melakukannya seolah-olah tak ada masalah dengan campuran liur sesama lelaki, dan bahkan tidak malu di depan seorang gadis sekalipun. Walau Mary sepertinya tak melihat karena menutup wajahnya—mungkin juga tidak, karena begitu jelas kelihatan jika gadis itu mencuri-curi pandang melalui celah-celah kecil di jari-jarinya.

Perlakuan ini sungguh membuat Kano malu dan juga heran dengan temannya.

Lagi-lagi ia dibuat untuk tak berpikir yang lain oleh sang pemuda jangkung. Gigitan di bibir bawahnya yang menjadi jawaban, mengharap untuk segera terbuka, tapi Kano tak mengizinkan. Mulutnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat.

Tapi Seto punya cara lain.

Tangan kanannya langsung menyeka kaus yang sedikit menutup bagian dada karena empunya terlalu banyak bergerak. Meraba dan tujuannya hanya satu.

"U-ugh—" Kano merasakan organ sensitifnya kembali disentuh.

Dan lagi, Seto memainkan _nipple_-nya dengan kasar, sesekali memelintir yang dilanjutkan dengan cubitan dan tarikan. Sehingga tonjolan itu semakin lama terasa keras dan warna merahnya terlihat menjadi-jadi. Untuk saat ini tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan jika Kano mengeluarkan setitik air mata akan hal itu.

Dilakukan berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja Kano tak membiarkan mulutnya terbuka.

Sehingga dengan ini dinyatakan jika ternyata Kano Shuuya bukanlah seorang yang _submissive_, tipe yang sangat berisik dan suka memberontak walau tahu tak ada gunanya banyak bergerak dibawah dominasian Seto. Dan lama-kelamaan membuat sang Kousuke tertarik dan sedikit merasakan adrenalin pada desiran di dadanya.

Meninggalkan pekerjaannya, karena ingin mencoba yang lain sampai harus bisa membuat pemuda sub ini dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

Dan ia sangat percaya pasti kali ini berhasil.

Kano menjengit kaget. Rasa geli muncul dari perutnya, lalu semakin turun sampai ia dibuat sedikit menggelinjang.

Sedangkan Seto yang tangannya bergerak nakal menurun ke bagian bawah milik temannya hanya bisa dibuat tersenyum tipis. Melepas ikat pinggang yang mengikat, dan menariknya dalam satu hentakan agar terlepas. Sampai tak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggunya untuk menyelusupkan tangan ke dalam celana biru ke abu-abuan itu. Tanpa rasa sangsi, ia menyentuh sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik kain itu, yang diketahui adalah barang privasi milik Kano.

"Mmmh, a-ah."

Dan berhasil.

Seto langsung mencuri _start_. Memasukan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kano.

Sedikit memberontak adalah pilihan yang tepat bagi Kano, kala dirinya masih tetap tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya perlu ditekankan, karena melawan seperti apapun tentu tak akan membuahkan hasil, dan malah membuat Seto semakin bersemangat melakukan kegiatannya yang tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya, terkadang juga mengabsen deretan gigi-gigi yang berada di dalam mulut temannya, menyapu bersih dinding-dinding mulut sampai membekaskan jejak liur.

Kano merintih begitu tahu lidahnya dihisap dan digigit pelan. Dengan cepat ia menarik lidahnya kembali dan berusaha melepaskan bungkaman yang Seto berikan. Lalu berikutnya ia malah salah mengambil tindakan, mencoba mengusir orang lain yang memasuki wilayahnya dengan cara mendorong keras yang terlihat lebih mengarah pada sambutan baik bagi pemuda di atasnya. Sedangkan lawan mainnya semakin lama memojokkannya dan membuat ia sulit berkutik.

Dan hal klise yang paling tak disukai oleh Kano terhadap sosok pendominasi adalah dimana saat sang penerimanya yang sesak napas tapi tak diberikan celah sedikitpun.

"Se-Seto—uh!" Niatnya ingin melawan, tapi tangan terikat yang ditaruh di atas kepala mempersulitnya.

Kano melepaskan ciuman dengan cara menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

Refleks, Seto memenuhinya dan kembali menatap wajah itu.

Dengan deru napas tak karuan sampai membuat dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, Kano yang wajahnya sangat memerah, mata sayu, dan benang _saliva _yang masih menempel di mulut keduanya, mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk mengisi kembali pasokan oksigen.

"Haah... haa... ukh." Pikirannya terasa berkabut. "ba-baiklah... aku me—a-AKH!" melanjutkan dengan teriakan kecil di belakangnya.

Seto tak ambil diam saja, langsung bergerak dengan memasukan tonjolan merah muda di dada Kano ke dalam mulutnya.

"S-Seto!" Temannya semakin lama membuatnya sulit mengolah kata.

Awalnya menjilat, lalu mengigit, dan akhirnya menghisap. Kano kembali berjengit merasakan sensasi aneh yang memenuhi pikirannya, detak jantungnya tak karuan.

"Se—aah—to, he-hentikan—" Kano seperti hewan melata yang tersiram air panas, tak bisa berhenti menggeliat meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Apa yang harus kau katakan jangan dialihkan," menyela, lalu kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

Kano menggeliat kembali, dan juga mengigit bibir bawahnya. "U-uh," dilanjutkan, "aku—salah."

"Katakan dengan lengkap."

"Aakh! Bersalah... aku merasa—"

"Terbalik."

Bagaimana tak terbalik jika Kano sendiri tak bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dan entah kenapa Kano bisa merasakan seringai di pojokan sana—ah, Mary terlihat sangat bahagia dengan tisu di hidungnya, masih banyak pula kota-kotak tisu di atas meja, sepertinya gadis kecil itu memang sudah mempersiapkannya matang-matang ya? Dan, oh, apa itu yang berwarna merah—banyak sekali cairan itu keluar dari sana, apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ok, Kano sadar jika ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan Mary karena dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya. "Seto—hnn, aah!"

_Nipple_-nya terasa sakit, terutama bagian kanan.

Rasa amis darah terasa di bibir, Kano tak tahu jika dirinya mengigit kulit bibir dengan sangat keras sampai seperti ini. "Ba-baik. Aku merasa bersalah! Puas?!" deklarasi yang meluncur dari mulut kecil itu.

"_Puas_? Apa itu yang disebut merasa bersalah jika dari nadanya saja seperti tak terima."

Air muka Kano tampak seperti kucing yang terluka. "Ka-kau maunya apa..."

"Katakan dengan nada menyesal."

Kedutan muncul di dahi Kano. Sungguh Seto sangat menjengkelkan, apa yang dikatakannya harus diulangi lagi. Padahal ia sangat sulit merangkai kalimat jika keadaannya seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia menghakimi temannya ini, tapi apa daya, ia tak bisa melawan. Dan juga apa-apaan dengan permintaannya barusan, '_katakan dengan nada menyesal_'? Ah, imej menjadi taruhan ya. Tapi sebenarnya imejnya sudah runtuh dari awal sih.

"...Baiklah, ukh—aku merasa bersalah, aku menyesal, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi—" Palingan setelah ini selesai, sangat diyakinkan jika Kano mengingkari ucapannya yang terakhir itu. Ingat saja jika dirinya akan mudah bosan dan tak segan-segan melakukan hal yang di luar toleransi.

Seto diam sejenak.

Kano merasa lega begitu temannya ini memposisikan diri menjadi duduk.

—Tapi sayangnya tak bisa disebut lega.

"Se-Seto! Apa lagi?!" Tersontak kaget, Kano merapatkan pahanya saat kedua tangan besar itu ingin melebarkan kakinya.

Dan ia merasa tak ada yang beres dengan temannya begitu melihat seringai terukir di paras tampan tersebut. _Well_, dari awal memang seringai menempel terus di sana, tapi kali ini senyuman itu terlihat dua kali lebih mengerikan dari yang awal.

"Hm, penyesalan tentu berujung dengan pemintaan maaf, 'kan?"

Setitik peluh turun dari dahi Kano.

Ah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya tentu adalah hal utama kenapa Mary masih tetap setia menonton.

Kedua kakinya semakin dilebarkan, Kano tak punya tenaga lebih untuk melawan. Dan begitu melihat tangan temannya menyentuh ujung celana panjangnya. "Se-Se-Seto—"

Sedangkan Seto hanya tersenyum, tapi tarikannya pada helai kain yang digunakan Kano bukanlah tanda baik.

Sampai kemudian, udara menyapa langsung bagian tubuh itu yang tak dibaluti apapun, dan membuat rasa dingin di bagian selangkangannya.

Mary menjerit, dan langsung jatuh pingsan dengan wajah merona hebat begitu melihat dua helai kain—celana dan boxer—milik Kano terlempar jauh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA—" teriakan bagaikan seorang gadis yang ingin diperkosa—tapi memang nyatanya sudah diperkosa sih. Kano menutup bagian bawahnya dengan kedua tangan yang terikat. "SE-SETO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Wajahnya sangat merah, bahkan lebih merah dari yang awal.

Tak menjawab, sosok jangkung itu hanya menyeringai.

Begidik ngeri, Kano merasakan hawa tak enak menyergap dirinya lagi.

Seto kembali kepada posisinya, membisikan sesuatu dengan nada rendah yang menggoda, "Fokuslah pada hal yang harus kau katakan sebelum bibirmu sendiri yang berkhianat." Kedua tangannya meraih kaki kecil itu, lalu meletakannya di atas pahanya sendiri. Dilanjutkan pula dengan tangan-tangan Kano yang awalnya mengganggu, kini kembali ia kunci di atas kepala pirang itu.

Tepat dugaan. "E-eh, APA—" Kano tak bisa menjelaskan sepanik apa dirinya saat tahu jika pemikiran awalnya itu benar.

Baiklah, sekarang ia harus cepat-cepat mengatakan yang Seto mau. Meminta maaf bukanlah hal yang sulit—

"A-a, oke. Seto, ma—ukh!"

Tapi sepertinya tidak jika tantangannya seperti ini.

Seto langsung memasukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut Kano secara paksa, meraba-raba dinding mulut dan gigi satu per satu. Memasukan dan mengeluarkan dalam jarak tiga detik. Membuat sapuan yang pelan dan terlihat sangat sensual.

Sampai membuat pemilik mulut sulit berpikir dan lupa apa yang barusan harus ia ucapkan.

Memberikan waktu selama beberapa menit baru mengeluarkannya. Entah maksudnya apa.

_Saliva _menempel dari bibir Kano sampai jari Seto. Pemuda tinggi ini tersenyum melihat hasilnya, napas terengah-engah itu membuat usahanya tak sia-sia. Kemudian ia berpindah tempat hanya untuk mengigit cuping Kano, dilakukan pelan, tapi juga tak lembut.

"A-a!"

Tujuan Seto hanya mengalihkan perhatian saja, membiarkan Kano mengerang untuk merasakan satu titik. Karena yang sebenarnya tujuannya bukan itu.

Kano menjengit kaget, dan langsung mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengepalkan tangan dan bisa terasa kuku-kukunya melukai kulitnya. Berpikir baru saja selesai menahan godaan dari Seto, sang pemuda kucing ini langsung diberikan hal lain. Hal lain seperti sesuatu yang menusuk dan terasa tak nyaman di bagian bawahnya, yang kenyataannya itu adalah jari milik Seto yang barusan dimasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

Iris kuning tertutup oleh kelopak mata, wajah yang dilemparkan ke samping berikutnya.

Sedangkan Seto tak peduli. Ia hanya memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Kano, walau awalnya sedikit susah. Dan kemudian ia berpikir, baru sesuatu yang berdiameter kecil seperti ini saja sudah terasa susah, bagaimana jika ia memberikan sesuatu yang lebih besar nanti?

Satu berganti dengan dua. Kano hampir berteriak keras dengan jari yang terbuka dan membentuk seperti gunting di dalam tubuhnya.

"A-aakh, Se-Seto!" panggilan sang Shuuya sudah termakan oleh suara erangannya sendiri yang tak sengaja keluar.

Sedangkan pemuda pendominasi langsung mencabut kedua jarinya. "Hm?" Suara berat yang menggelitik telinga.

Kano melupakan hal apa yang ingin ia katakan, dan kembali mencoba untuk tak menatap ke depan.

Seto terkekeh ganteng. Baiklah, sejak kapan temannya ini bisa disebut 'ganteng'? Diam-diam Kano merutuk fakta yang sudah jelas itu, dan diyakini ia iri karena dirinya kadang lebih sering disebut manis dan imut ketimbang tampan oleh teman-temannya. Ia merasa harga dirinya sedikit tergores.

Oke—Kano tak sadar berpikir yang melencong sekarang.

Seto menjilati jari-jari tangan kanannya satu per satu. "Padahal permainanku masih terbilang cukup lembut, dan kau sudah sampai seperti ini? Bagaimana jika aku bermain kasar ya..." Ia kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

Bulu kuduk Kano berdiri. "Akh—apa, le-lembut? Maksudmu—nghh, ukh." Hisapan dan jilatan di dadanya membuat ia sulit berbicara.

Seakan menikmati semua kedutan di dahi sang pemuda di bawahnya—walau memang benar sih, Seto sengaja memberikan belaian lembut di pipi Kano, mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan yang terikat itu, membuat tanda kemerah-merahan di leher maupun di dada. Dan kadang juga dilanjutkan dengan menggesek-gesekkan dan meremas dengan tangannya pada bagian intim pemuda kecil ini.

Membuat Kano terangsang memang sulit ya, apalagi sebelumnya keduanya sama-sama tak pernah melakukan ini.

Seto meraih dagu Kano. Menyeka beberapa peluh yang jatuh dari pelipis dan dahi itu. "Shuuya."

Bisa terlihat jika responnya adalah gidikan bahu.

Bukan Kano, tapi Shuuya. Namanya dipanggil dengan nada berat, terlebih lagi ia ingat jika sebutan itu dipakai jika saat berdua saja. Menurutnya itu biasa saja—kalo di hari biasa, tapi entah kenapa saat seperti ini malah sukses membuatnya merasa canggung luar biasa.

"Shuuya," mengulangnya lagi sebelum dilanjutkan, "bukankah ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk kau lakukan?"

Dan sayangnya pemuda yang kau ajak bicara ini lupa harus melakukan apa. Jika bisa ingin dibalas demikian, tapi bibir basah yang memerah itu sangat bergemetar sehingga sulit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Menarik dagunya kembali karena tak tahan melihat kedua manik Seto, Kano merancau tak jelas, "A-aku tak—cukup..." Tarikan napas panjang. "...aku harus apa..."

Andaikan kedua tangannya tidak diikat, ia sudah pasti langsung menutup wajahnya, malu.

Kano memejamkan kedua matanya rapat begitu kembali memalingkan wajah, ia sekarang hanya bisa mendengarkan suara deru napasnya yang tak beraturan—dan juga suara degup jantungnya yang sangat berisik. Untuk sejenak menenangkan diri, mencoba mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan—ah, sial, dirinya bukanlah Konoha yang pelupa, kenapa ia bisa menjadi amnesia mendadak begini?

Keringat terus berjatuhan.

Walau tahu mencoba untuk tenang tak mungkin bisa, mencoba untuk tak mendengar apapun kecuali suara yang dikeluarkannya juga tak bisa, dan kenyataannya ia salah jika mencoba acuh tak acuh begitu mendengar suara hentakan benda seperti tali dan juga suara resleting yang diturunkan.

"Tentu kau harus meminta maaf atas tindakanmu, apa kau lupa?" Suara Seto membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dan suara teriakan kecil Kano yang memecahkan kesunyian.

"A-a-ahh—haa, Se-Se-Seto," ucapan yang tak jelas keluar dari bibir Kano. Sekilas wajah pemuda itu terlihat antara panik dan takut.

Ya, wajar saja dan tentu memang itu ekspresi yang harus Kano keluarkan begitu kedua kakinya dilebarkan sekaligus tiba-tiba merasakan gumpalan daging yang keras dan besar menyentuh dan sedikit memasuki bagian bawahnya. Ditambah lagi tangan besar Seto meraih miliknya dan menggesek-gesekan ujungnya dengan ibu jari.

Seringai seram terukir di wajah sang pendominasi.

Tak menjawab panggilan Kano. Seto malah mencondongkan wajahnya dan sedikit mendorong pinggulnya, sengaja membuat 'miliknya' memasuki lebih dalam di 'lubang kecil' itu. Membiarkan pekerjaan tangannya meremas dan bergerak naik turun dengan milik temannya di genggaman. Dan kemudian menjilati kelopak mata itu begitu melihat air mata keluar dari sana.

Alhasil, Kano merasakan lagi telapak tangannya yang dihujami oleh kuku sendiri. Pahanya malah dirapatkan sehingga menjepit tubuh Seto. Menahan rasa sakit dan juga sensasi aneh yang menggelitik dirinya dengan hal yang ia lakukan sekarang malah menjadi hal yang menyakitkan.

"Nnh, Se-Seto—AHH!"

Sengaja menekan lebih kencang lagi berharap bisa mendengarkan rintihan Kano.

Jangan bilang jika Seto seorang sado—

"Ya, Shuuya?" Mengigit cuping kawannya sekaligus meniup kecil.

Cairan bening yang keluar dari kelopak mata semakin terasa di pipi, semakin banyak memproduksi air mata karena menahan sakit. "Ke-keluarkan... sakit..." Kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak bisa."

Satu kalimat yang cukup menyesakkan bagi Kano. Bocah kecil ini langsung menatap ke bawah hanya untuk tak sengaja mengigit lidahnya saat merasa dinding-dindingnya terasa seperti ingin robek. "Mi-milikmu tak akan muat di sana! Le-lepaskan—ahh!"

Seto malah menaikan sedikit pinggul Kano, mengepaskan miliknya agar bisa masuk dengan mudah. Karena kenyataannya sangat sulit baginya memasuki sebuah lubang kecil yang belum pernah disentuh terlebih lagi terasa kering.

"Seharusnya aku lama untuk meregangkan ototnya," Seto bergumam sendiri.

Kano tak peduli dengan ucapan samar-samar itu. "Ngg—a-ah, unh, sakit... ukh—AHH!"

Sang pendominasi memberikan tekanan yang kuat kepada bokongnya, membuat hentakan kecil agar miliknya bisa dengan leluasa bergerak. Dan nyatanya malah sulit memasuki lebih, dan juga dorongan pada dinding Kano menjadikan pijatan yang sadar atau tidak membuat Seto melenguh.

Begitu miliknya baru masuk setengahnya, Seto langsung berhenti hanya untuk melihat wajah Kano.

Oh.

Wajah pemuda Shuuya itu sebelas dua belas dengan kucing tertindas sekaligus juga sangat menggoda—penuh peluh yang bercampur dengan air mata, kedua bola mata yang tak terlihat karena empunya sangat rapat menutup mata, bibir yang merekah yang menjadi tempat untuk mengambil dan mengeluarkan napas. Wajah itu sangat memerah, dan Seto suka akan hal itu.

"Jadi, Shuuya?"

Kano hanya menjawab, "Ma-maaf—"

"Tatap aku."

_Glup_. Sulit bagi Kano untuk memenuhi permintaan itu. Perlakuan yang diterimanya tentu tak mendukung dirinya bisa langsung menatap wajah pemuda di atasnya. Berikutnya ia malah tak mengindahkan ucapan Seto barusan—lebih memilih untuk menyuplai kembali oksigen dalam paru-paru.

Satu hentakan keras dari Seto tapi tak sampai membuat miliknya tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam lubang itu, mencoba menegaskan permintaan seriusnya yang malah dianggap angin lalu. Berhasil membuat pemuda di bawahnya kaget lalu menjerit dan mendesah sesaat.

Dengan mata sayu yang berair, Kano menatap langsung mata Seto sesuai permintaan. "Ukh."

Napasnya tersengal-sengal, tapi dipaksakan untuk mengucap, "A-aku minta maaf padamu... maaf karena—haa—membuat Mary marah dan kalian menjadi bertengkar—" Menarik oksigen banyak-banyak, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan pendek. "Aku akan meminta maaf pada yang lain nanti—a-aku sangat menyesal."

Suara deru napasnya tak mendukung. Memaksa Kano untuk tak berbicara banyak dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengucapkan, "—Ja-jadi, a-apa kau memaafkanku, Kousuke?"

Satu detik kemudian, Seto sedikit terkejut.

Dan kini Kano merasakan rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang di bagian bawahnya, sadar jika Seto menarik kembali miliknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal. Hanya saja aku tetap ingin mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutmu, jadi ya..." Buntu, Seto bingung ingin berkata apa lagi. Untuk sesaat, Kano bisa melihat temannya yang dulu di gurat wajah itu.

Begitu merasakan miliknya sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dari dinding sempit itu. Ia langsung mengucapkan, "Sepertinya sampai di sini saja... aku tak tega melihatmu menangis..." Menyelesaikan kegiatannya yang baru setengah jalan dan belum sampai menghujam prostate, Seto benar-benar merealisasikan ucapannya.

Baiklah, nyawa Kano terselamatkan sekarang.

Pemuda kucing itu sendiri hanya memalingkan wajah melepas kontak mata.

Sedangkan Seto hanya sedikit menjauh dan membuat posisinya menjadi duduk, dan entah kenapa tidak ingin melepaskan ikatan kuat di tangan Kano. Lebih ingin menatap ke arah sekelilingnya, untuk melihat jam dan benda-benda lainnya yang terlihat berantakan karena ulah keduanya yang bermain kejar-kejaran. Dan ia malah dibuat menaikan alisnya begitu melihat Mary tidur—atau mungkin pingsan—di atas sofa seberangnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi.

Iyalah jika Mary sampai tersenyum seperti itu—'kan barusan dia melihat _one true pairing_-nya melakukan hal yang ia inginkan, walau _timing_ dirinya pingsan sangat merugikan dan membuat adegan intim terlewati.

Begitu melihat kalender yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Seto malah teringat akan tadi ia membohongi Kido dan Hibiya tentang Kano yang kabur keluar markas. Ah, sepertinya ia tak akan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya nanti jika sudah bertemu dengan keduanya. Bisa-bisa keselamatan menjadi taruhannya kalau menghadapi sang ketua.

Dan juga entah kenapa ia malah teringat dan merasa jika hari ini ia belum bertemu dengan beberapa _member _Mekakushi Dan lainnya.

Kemungkinan jika Momo tak terlihat karena bekerja menjadi idol, ia tahu itu pasti sangat melelahkan untuk anak berumur enam belas tahun sepertinya. Lalu anggota nomor enam yang tak terlihat entah kenapa, mungkin sedang mengganggu _Master_-nya? Dan juga dua orang temannya yang belum ia lihat sedari pagi ini.

Ah, iya—

"Shuuya... kenapa aku tak melihat Shintaro-_san _dan Konoha-_san _hari ini? Bukannya mereka akan datang ke markas?"

Kano yang awalnya menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, kini langsung tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"A-aah itu, me-mereka berdua tidak jadi datang—maksudku, me-mereka berdua pergi bersama entah kemana, mungkin pergi ke _yakitori shop_ dan menikmati... negima... bersama..." Bukan. Bukan itu jawabannya. Tapi karena Kano merasa akan dalam bahaya jika menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yah, karena Kano tak akan mungkin mengatakan jika ia 'lah yang membuat kedua sejoli itu yang awalnya memang datang, tapi pulang lagi dan mungkin sekarang malah menjadi bertengkar ataupun merasa kesal satu sama lain.

Ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan alasan mengapa keduanya terlihat tak senang satu sama lain karena dirinya tadi malam mengirimkan pesan gambar kepada Shintaro untuk menjadi bahan jahilannya, dan tahu jika isi dari itu semua sangat melukai hati dan menghancurkan _mood_ sang HikkiNEET itu sendiri.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika ia membuat Konoha menjadi kesal atau cemburu—mungkin—atas pesan elektronik yang ia kirimkan kepadanya yang entah kenapa bisa sang albino itu sendiri bisa membaca tulisan itu setelah sekian lama ini.

Ia juga—

"Oh... jadi, bisa jelaskan ini serinci-rincinya dari mulutmu?"

—dengan bodohnya melupakan kemampuan sang saudara tentang membaca pikiran begitu melihat warna merah di kedua manik itu.

Seketika Kano malah teringat akan Seto yang pernah bilang padanya jika pemuda jangkung itu tak ingin dan jarang menggunakan kekuatan matanya karena terlihat seperti mencuri. Tetapi nyatanya satu hari ini ia sudah lebih dari tiga kali melihat saudaranya mengaktifkan mata merahnya. Ah, tercium aroma kebohongan di sini.

Dan kemudian Kano dibuat tersedak begitu merasakan Seto kembali menarik pahanya, dan membuat posisi yang berhasil membuatnya merona hebat.

"A-ah, itu—"

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi sembari mendengarkanmu menjelaskan hal yang terjadi pada mereka berdua?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan ancaman berupa menyipitkan kedua matanya, dan menunjukan seringainya.

Seto melanjutkan, "kali ini aku tak segan-segan bermain kasar..."

Kano diam membatu.

Merasa diberikan harapan palsu, huh?

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N**: Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong saya ambil latar tempatnya kayak yang di _manga_. Karena kalau yang di _anime_-nya saya agak bingung.

Btw, ada yang tertarik mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara seperti Seto? /enggak.

Ah, keperawanan tangan saya direnggut SetoKano—wwww... /Del.

Berasa jadi setan begitu mem-_publish _fik kayak begini padahal udah mau puasa. Kalo misalnya ada yang baca ini saat lagi berpuasa tolong maafkan saya ya, maaf, maaf banget, jangan bunuh saya _please_— /sungkemin satu-satu.

Maaf karena saya bikin fik ini lama, sebulan lebih kayaknya, dan mungkin kelihatannya agak aneh karena ultah Kano udah lewat tapi malah dibahas di sini.  
Udah lama, panjang dan bikin mata sakit, enggak asem pula lemonnya. Habisnya, susah banget sih buat fik kayak begini—

Saya sih menikmati banget fik ini karena sesuai fetish saya dengan uke berisik, memberontak, _tsundere _dan sok normal padahal mau, terus sama seme yang sado, agresif, paling duluan yang menyimpang, dan _ikemen_. Dan juga permainannya yang enggak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali—ehehehe... /dibacok.

Karena saya kekurangan asupan, jadi saya bikin SetoKano-nya sampai 2 _chapter_, itupun kalau saya kuat, dan rencananya akan bikin mereka berdua bermain di kamar mandi dan juga menambahkan Kano yang agak agresif karena beberapa alasan. Dan _chapter _ke 3 baru dibuat untuk ShinKono—www.

_Well, _gambar _cover_-nya aneh ya—cuma pasang muka uke-nya doang, www.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Problems Solved  
Chapter 2_

_.  
Pairing: Seto/Kano  
Warning(s): PWP, Tsundere!Kano, typo, dll.  
_.

**Bold**: penutup, pen-name, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.  
**A/N**: Semoga _chapter _ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuatnya terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi dan jika Anda tidak kuat membaca lemon, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Kano merasa kepalanya ingin pecah. Rasa-rasanya seluruh darah mengalir ke satu titik di ubun-ubun. Dan itu semua karena posisinya yang sekarang.

"Kha—AHH!"

Tangannya mengepal menahan sakit. Lehernya terasa kaku tak bisa diregangkan. Kaki tak bisa diluruskan akibat tindihan lutut pemuda di atasnya kepada betisnya. Bagaikan berlutut dengan kepala menyentuh lapisan pembungkus tempatnya sekarang. Berkat tergencet _handle _sofa dan Seto yang menahannya, ia tak bisa bergerak maju atau mundur yang bahkan untuk menyerong saja rasanya susah, semua perlakuan itu menyuruhnya untuk harus bertahan dalam keadaan ini sampai seterusnya—menungging.

Sungguh, ia tak menyukainya. Selain karena dadanya yang semakin lama terasa sulit untuk dengan normal naik-turun. Mungkin juga karena Seto di belakangnya yang menempatkan tangan-tangan besar itu di 'miliknya', dengan gerakan seperti memompa. Ya, ia bisa tahu karena di depan matanya sendiri ia melihat miliknya diperlakukan seperti itu, berhasil membuat Kano merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

Seperti hal yang membuatnya kadang menyukainya, kadang meminta lebih, dan hal seperti yang biasanya disebut nik—TIDAK!

Ia tidak akan mengakui hal yang dirasakannya ini! Mana mungkin paksaan terasa menyenangkan, 'kan? Kalau seorang masokis, mungkin baru bisa menikmatinya.

Kano menggigit kausnya, menahan suara-suara yang akan keluar nanti. "Khh..." Tapi entah ia bisa bertahan kalau Seto yang seolah menyadarinya kini malah menambah kecepatan memompanya, belum lagi satu tangan besar temannya ini kembali bekerja di bagian putingnya.

Napas hangat terasa di tengkuk sang pemuda yang didominasi. "Kenapa?" suara berat bertanya, dan terdengar lebih—sedikit—menggoda saat empunya berkata sembari menyeringai.

Kano emoh menjawab, napasnya yang tersekat sulit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. Hanya mendengar perubahan suara Seto saja sudah membuatnya canggung luar biasa. Andaikan keadaannya tak seperti ini, pasti ia sudah menjawab dengan gertakan.

Gigi-gigi saling menggeletuk, Kano merutuk kepada kawannya yang sengaja menarik kaus krem yang ia gigit bagiannya.

"_Nee_, Shuuya, kenapa kau harus menutupi suaramu?" Didukung dengan gigitan pelan di telinga sang sub. Tangannya yang kini bergerak seperti memijit dan meremas barang privasi milik Kano, seolah menekankan perkataannya dan menggantinya dengan ucapan, '_Keluarkan saja suara erotismu itu, aku yang akan mendengarkannya._'

Hei, bahkan Kano terlalu enggan mengeluarkan suaranya—karena ia sadar, mendesah sama saja kunci kematiannya. Walau bukan dalam arti 'mati' yang sebenarnya sih. Tetapi sama saja, Seto akan semakin meliar jika mendengar suaranya, dan ia tak mau esok hari ia benar-benar tak bisa berjalan dan memohon kepada kawannya untuk menggendongnya kemana saja. Itu memalukan, serius.

Peluh jatuh. Senyuman dan mata yang disipitkan selanjutnya. Kata 'tertarik' tergambar jelas di dalam ekspresi Seto yang menyadari jika Kano terlalu keras kepala dan memiliki ego yang ketinggian, sepertinya.

Langsung saja sang pemuda jangkung dengan tangan kanannya memacu gerakan memompanya, seakan menarik Kano untuk melupakan keinginan untuk menahan. Belum lagi dengan jari-jari pada tangan kiri yang menyodok masuk ke dalam terowongan mulut, sampai membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil tersedak karena jari telunjuk dan jari tengah hampir masuk ke kerongkongan.

Dan Seto merasa usahanya tak sia-sia mendengar Kano yang merintih dan mengerang. Demi mendengarnya dengan volume suara yang keras, ia langsung mempercepat tempo tangannya dalam memompa, ia juga sedikit meremas dan membuatnya terlihat semakin kasar. Ah, sepertinya ada yang sedang bersemangat.

"Se-Seto—ahh! Hen-hentikan, a-aku—"

Bukannya berhenti, Seto semakin mempercepat permainannya. Karena ia tahu, ucapan itu mengartikan jika sebentar lagi pasti Kano ingin 'keluar', maka dari itu ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Seto!"

Dan lalu, seiringan dengan gerakannya yang melambat, ia langsung menutup ujung milik temannya dengan ibu jari. Menahan agar sesuatu di dalamnya tidak keluar. "Khe, kau tak boleh 'keluar' hanya karena permainan tanganku," bisiknya sembari menjilat cuping pemuda di bawahnya. "Hm, bagaimana rasanya? Seperti kebelet pipis?" Tepat sasaran, tentu.

—Seto sialan. Mungkin itu yang terlintas di benak Kano sekarang.

Kano menggeliat, memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin yang malah membuat tengkuknya hampir patah. "Nngaah!" Suara yang kelewatan imut. Baiklah, berkat terlalu lama menungging membuat seakan pita suara tergencet dan kini suaranya seperti kucing kejepit. Sangat-sangat memalukan, ia tak terima.

Pemuda di atasnya kembali terkekeh, dan membuat Kano semakin kesal.

"Le-lepaskan! Akh! Seto, ini tak nyaman! Leherku pegal seka—AKH!" Hampir saja membuat tulang yang menyusun lehernya patah dalam jengitan. Kembali menjatuhkan setitik air mata begitu merasa ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang ternyata milik Seto berkeinginan menerobos masuk.

Kano bersumpah akan menghajar Seto nanti atas perlakuan tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan dan menyakitkan. _Surprise_ saja tak semengagetkan layaknya sekarang ini.

Mencondongkan wajahnya, menarik dan memasukan miliknya dalam hentakan kuat. Terlihat tak segan-segan melakukan lebih kasar sampai membuat pemuda kecil di dalam dominasinya mendesah keras. Seto berbisik _manly_, "Suaramu manis sekali, Shuuya." Pujian yang tak dianggap sebagai 'pujian' oleh Kano. Dan membuat pendominasi lebih keras menghantamkan lagi.

"AHH—masa bodoh! Ak-akh, aku tak peduli, a-AHH!" berteriak keras karena sesuatu keluar dari tubuhnya—cairan yang sempat disabotase oleh tangan Seto, yang kini tangan sialan itu sudah tak menutupi lagi sehingga cairan putih yang keluar dari milik Kano mengotori perut, kaus, dan juga wajahnya.

Sial. Posisi wajahnya yang terlalu pas untuk terkena cairannya sendiri. Baiklah, ini kotor.

"Huwaa!" Tersentak kaget, Kano merasa tubuhnya diputar.

Dan harus bersyukur karena kini tengkuknya tak sesakit yang awal jika sudah memposisikan diri menjadi terbaring di atas sofa—dan kemudian berdecih saat wajah Seto berada tepat di depannya, sangat dekat. Membuat semburat merah jikala melihat keadaan yang sekarang, milik kawannya masih menancap, dan ia tak bisa terus-terusan menahan malu.

Berniat ingin mengelap wajahnya yang kotor dengan pakaiannya sebelum kemudian Seto menghalangi dengan meraih dagunya.

"Jangan dihapus," pinta Seto yang membuat empunya wajah mengernyit heran. "Pff, kau semakin menggoda dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Kurang ajar. Kano malah menarik dagunya dan langsung mengelap wajahnya—yang kalau saja tak ada lidah orang lain membasahi pipinya.

"Mmh..." Kano menutup satu matanya, dan ekspresinya bagaikan anak kucing yang sedang dimandikan oleh induknya—dan tapi tak tepat dikatakan 'induk' untuk sang pendominasinya.

Seto menjilat pipinya, lalu mata, dahi, pangkal hidung, dan tempat-tempat lainnya yang terkena cairan Kano.

Dengan mulut yang seperti menahan sesuatu—jangan bilang jika Seto membendung semua cairan itu di dalam mulutnya. Dan jangan bilang jika ada maksud lain dari ini semua.

"Se-Seto..." Ok, Kano tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah menyelidikinya.

Yang kemudian, sang pemuda kecil tersentak kaget dengan mata membelalak saat merasakan lubangnya kembali dihujam—bukan, bukan seperti yang awal. Yang ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Selain itu, juga bisa dirasakan sepertinya dindingnya terasa diterobos begitu dalam yang mungkin sudah menyentuh _prostate_, sangat dalam dan yakin jika milik Seto sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"A-A-AAHHH—UHHMMMMP!" Kano awalnya ingin berteriak, jika saja tidak langsung dibungkam oleh mulut Seto. Dan terasa tersedak sulit bernapas jikala cairan yang ditampung mulut itu langsung tumpah seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat air mata mengalir cepat, sakit di bagian bawah, dan juga sakit sebab sulit bernapas.

Awalnya ingin mendorong bahu Seto. Kalau saja ikatan tangannya malah sangat pas membuat dirinya seolah sengaja mengalungkan tangan di leher sang pemuda jangkung.

Suara 'hm' tertarik, menggodanya. Dilawan dengan gumaman berkata tidak dengan mata dipejamkan. Kano tak bermaksud begitu.

"Akh—" Diselingi suara kecipak air. Begitu cairan di dalam mulutnya terpaksa ia teguk, lalu bibirnya berhasil terbuka untuk mengambil udara banyak-banyak. Dan karena pada awalnya Seto selalu menghalangi apapun yang dilakukannya, saudaranya itu kembali membungkam dengan meraup bibirnya habis, menjilat cairan putih lainnya yang jatuh, lalu memasukannya lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

Ok, sepertinya Seto ada niat untuk membunuhnya ya?

Selain itu, sepertinya Seto malah keasikan sendiri, sampai lupa apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Seperti mengenai suatu permasalahan. Dan Seto seharusnya sekarang bertanya mengenai Shintaro dan Konoha, 'kan?

Kano menggeleng cepat, tahu jika dadanya sudah sangat sesak. "Puuuah!" Langsung saja memakai kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Aku ingat kok," ucap Seto yang sepertinya lagi-lagi mencuri semua yang ia pikirkan. "hanya saja aku tak sengaja kebablasan. Habis, wajahmu sangat menggoda, jadi sayang 'kan kalau tak bermain-main terlebih dahulu?" lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Mengangkat dagu Kano, dan empunya bak kucing yang tak suka digoda. "Baiklah, Shuuya. Karena aku berbuat curang. Jadi kali ini, kau bisa membicarakan tentang masalah Shintaro-_san _dan Konoha-_san_ tanpa harus terganggu dengan tindakanku."

—Ya, Seto memang baik tak akan mengganggunya.

Tapi—

"Milikmu—haaa—masih di dalam, bodoh, ugh." Kata 'bodoh' di akhir kalimatnya terdengar sangat manis. Kano megap-megap bagaikan kehabisan oksigen. Sadar jika otot-otot lubangnya harus masih dalam keadaan menahan sesuatu yang besar di dalamnya. Akibatnya, kedua manik kuning itu semakin berair beriringan dengan air mata yang jatuh.

Tak mengacuhkan ucapan kawannya. Seto malah memulai pertanyaan, "Jadi, Shuuya. Kau bilang jika kau mengirimkan pesan tertulis kepada Konoha-_san_. Jadi sebenarnya, apa isi pesan itu? Mengapa sampai bisa membuat orang yang membacanya menjadi kesal, sedih atau mungkin cemburu? Aku rasa pesan itu berisi hal-hal yang sangat penting." Tangan-tangan kekarnya mencoba bertahan untuk tidak tergoda bergerak menggerayangi memulai permainan yang lain.

Kano berdecak, kesal karena ucapannya tak dianggap. "Ukh! Aku hanya mengirim pesan tentang Shintaro-_kun _yang lebih menyukai soda dan komputernya saja kok!" Tapi terselip rasa sangsi yang menutupi sesuatu di balik manik kuningnya.

Dan tepat sasaran. Seto menyadari hal itu. "Lalu?"

Peluh beriringan jatuh dari pelipis Kano. Yakin jika ia tak mengucapkannya sekalipun, pasti Seto tetap bisa menyadarinya karena kekuatan mata saudaranya. "Unh... lalu aku juga mengirim pesan kalau... ungh... kalau... Shintaro-_kun _membenci dan tak menyukai kehadiran... Ko...no...ha." Meneguk ludahnya secara paksa, menyadari perubahan wajah temannya. Berhasil dibuat merinding oleh senyum ramah beraura mencengkam itu.

Dagu sang pemuda kecil ditangkap, meminta untuk menatap langsung manik merah yang awalnya berwarna coklat. "Shuuya," panggilnya. "Kau seharusnya jangan melakukan hal itu..."

"Jika kau menjahili Kido atau Mary mungkin aku masih bisa menolerirnya... tapi sulit kepada para _member_ baru," ucapnya sebelum dilanjutkan, "Setidaknya kita jangan menjadi perusak hubungan orang, kau tahu?" Entah kenapa, bahasa yang digunakan Seto bagaikan kalimat yang digunakan anak-anak zaman sekarang, seperti 'perusak hubungan orang' yang kalau disingkat menjadi 'PHO'—yah, mungkin.

Kano hendak membalas.

Tapi Seto langsung menyela dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan... pesan gambar yang kau kirimkan kepada Shintaro-_san_? Apa isi dari gambar itu?" Nada serius tepat pada bagian 'pesan gambar', karena sadar jika hal yang menyangkut gambar pasti bisa lebih penting dari tulisan. Dan terasa mengintimidasi dengan sorotan mata dan ucapannya.

Dan untuk pertanyaan ini saja, Kano agak enggan untuk menjawab. Ia bisa menebak jika ia menjawab, maka hal yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Shuuya..." kembali memanggil nama pemuda kecil di bawahnya, lama-lama Kano sedikit terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu. Seto sedikit memicingkan mata. "Ingin kau jelaskan atau tidak, tapi yang jelas tentu aku akan melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Setidaknya tidak akan terasa lebih sakit jika kau memberitahuku tentang hal yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

Berbohong atau tidak. Yang jelas itu berarti hal yang dilakukan Kano sama saja tak ada gunanya? Mengatakan atau tak sama sekali ujung-ujungnya sama saja? Maka lebih baik ia menjelaskan yang sebenarnya saja 'kan jika itu bisa mengurangi penderitaannya kelak?

Kano membuang muka. Tak ingin Seto membaca pikirannya jika mata saling bertemu. "Uhm... ak-aku hanya mengirim gambar... Konoha... mmn... bersama..." Baiklah, mengapa ada perasaan tak nyaman yang mengelilingi dirinya? Sulit-sulit ia menepis pemikiran itu, lalu ia melanjutkan, "...bersama... lelaki lain..."

Dan jeritan sakit kemudian saat merasakan sesuatu yang keluar lalu menghujam lubangnya lagi dengan keras. Ah, sepertinya Seto dengan ucapannya barusan tak sejalan.

"...Shuuya..." Dengan penekanan. "Kau menjadi Konoha-_san _di dalam foto itu?" Oh, suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat mengerikan. Dan apa ini, mengapa bisa terasa sangat jelas aura-aura tak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh Seto?

Rasa takut dan panik mengelilingi benak Kano. Dengan cepat ia langsung menjawab, "Ti-tidak! Konoha sendiri yang menurut... ja-ja-jadi..." Sial, kenapa ia menjadi setakut ini untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya? Dengan keadaan Seto yang sekarang, sudah pasti hatinya semakin berat untuk melanjutkan—

"Jadi kau yang menjadi lelaki itu?"

Ok, itu sangat telak.

Kano merasakan alat vitalnya diremas tak lembut, tapi juga tak kasar. Membuatnya tak sengaja melepaskan desahan di dalam ruangan. "Y-ya—aahh, Se-Seto... kha, de-dengarkan dulu penjela—AKH!" Kembali merasakan sakit begitu lubangnya dihujam dengan kasar, bukan terlihat cengeng saat air mata turun lagi. "Seto! Sa-saat itu aku—akh—menggunakan kekuatan mataku! Menjadi—"

Seto melihat gerakan bibir pemuda kecil ini. Awalnya seperti berdesis, lalu berubah seakan-akan terhimpit oleh kedua rahang sekaligus juga seperti mengigit ujung lidah, yang kemudian diakhiri dengan dua gerakan lain yang membuka mulut dan mengerucutkan bibir.

Menyipitkan kedua mata. "Kau menjadi _dia_?" Seto meyakinkan. Dan tak ada kesalahan dalam tangkapannya begitu Kano mengiyakan dengan desahan.

Tapi tetap saja, walau berubah menjadi _dia_ sekalipun, Seto tetap merasakan hal tak nyaman di hatinya.

"Lalu... di dalam foto itu, kau melakukan apa saja dengan Konoha-_san_?" melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dan Seto malah melihat perubahan raut wajah Kano.

Inilah pertanyaan yang sangat dihindari oleh sang pemuda kecil. Pertanyaan yang sangat ditakuti, pertanyaan yang tak diharapkan, dan pertanyaan yang tak bisa dijawab olehnya. Sampai Kano ingin menutup wajahnya, tapi sulit karena tangan sudah terlanjur dikalungkan olehnya.

Dan Seto yang sadar akan hal itu, tak berniat untuk memaksa berbicara, maka dari itu ia malah memberikan jawabannya sendiri, "Kau menciumnya?"

—Sukses membuat Kano memekik kaget.

Ah, berarti jawabannya memang benar.

Seto semakin menekuk alisnya ke bawah, menajamkan matanya dan terlihat sangat mengerikan. "...Lalu, apa kau melakukan hal lainnya selain ciuman? Kau menyetubuhinya?"

Kano tak yakin seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Takut jelas iya. Panik sudah dari tadi. Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Seto terlalu benar dan telak. Hanya saja, bagian yang 'menyetubuhi' harus diberikan penjelasan sedikit. "Ak-aku tidak menyetubuhinya! Aku tak 'menusuknya' kok! A-aku hanya..." Degup jantung berpacu cepat, merasakan atmosfer mencengkam sudah menggigit kulitnya.

"..._Hanya_?" tukas Seto.

Meneguk ludah secara paksa. "Ha-hanya... melakukan... hal... seperti yang kau lakukan—" Kano tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, tak bisa berpikir mengenai apa yang harus dikatakannya—yang mungkin sekarang sampai seterusnya.

"AAAAAHHH!" Tersentak kaget, bahkan sampai punggungnya bisa dirasakan tak menyentuh permukaan sofa selama tiga detik kedepan. Raut wajah kesakitan, diiringi dengan air mata yang turun deras.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Seto bersama aura yang sadar atau tidak seperti rasa tak senang—cemburu—langsung meraih pinggul Kano, melepaskan dan langsung menancapkan miliknya ke dalam lubang kecil itu. Dan bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali, dengan kasar dan tempo yang awalnya agak lambat, tapi semakin lama malah menjadi tak ada jarak sama sekali.

Menghujam prostat berkali-kali. Terasa bunyi kecipak air saat cairannya sendiri mengisi tubuh Kano. Menggigit leher dan memberi tanda kemerah-merahan lagi. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit pemuda di dalam dominasinya, dan juga tak dihiraukan dengan cakaran di punggungnya.

"Se-Seto! Ja-jangan! Kumohon, henti—AHHH!" Rasa sakit yang bermula dari bagian bawah, menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kano yang seketika otomatis terbangun dan membuat posisi setengah terduduk, langsung saja menggigit bahu kawannya dengan sangat keras.

Seto mengerang pelan. Dan malah mendorong tubuh Kano agar tetap dalam posisi punggung menyentuh permukaan sofa. Dan lalu langsung meraih kedua paha sang pemuda kecil, membuka selangkangan selebar mungkin.

"AHH!" Keringat semakin banyak jatuh dari wajah Kano. Air matanya semakin banyak yang turun.

Dan bagaikan sudah gelap mata. Seto malah menaikkan bokong kawannya, mengepaskan miliknya agar tak tersendat-sendat saat menerobos masuk. Dengan cairan bernama sperma, miliknya, membuat lubang itu terasa lebih licin dan mudah saja untuk masuk seluruhnya. Berkali-kali mengeluarkan dan memasukkan dengan cepat, yang bahkan dorongan kepada pinggulnya sendiri mengentak sangat kuat.

Kano memekik. "A-A-A-AAKH! SET—AAHH!"

"Apa? 'Setan'?" Seto salah menangkap.

Teriakan semakin keras. Pelukan di leher dilepaskan oleh Seto agar bisa dengan mudah memutar tubuh Kano, dan diposisikan seperti yang awal. Dengan bokong yang berada di udara, dengan posisi menungging akan mempermudahkannya menghujam _prostate _sang pemuda kecil.

Seto meremat tangan Kano yang sudah berada di atas pucuk pirang itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut kawannya sembari menjilat tengkuk tersebut. Menghujam lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur digunakan untuk memompa kembali milik Kano, dan seperti gerakan bokongnya sekarang, ia melakukan permainan tangan sama cepat dan sama kasarnya.

"A-a-aakhh! Sa-sakit..." Suara seakan Kano sudah sangat pasrah, tak bisa menolak dan melawan. Dan entah apa ia menyadarinya atau tidak—menyadari jika bukan hanya rasa 'sakit' yang ia terima, nyatanya ada satu perasaan lagi yang sangat ia buang jauh-jauh dari pikiran.

Menahan agar bokong Kano tetap berada di tempatnya, karena kaki-kaki kecil itu sudah tak tahan menahan bobot tubuh. Seto menaikkan dengkulnya, dengan pahanya ia membuat posisi bertahan sampai beberapa lama. Begitu sudah dirasa cukup pas, baru ia kembali menghujam _prostate _dengan sangat kasar dan keras. Dirasakannya kini tangannya menjadi basah, yang mungkin pemuda kecil ini tak cukup kuat untuk membendung cairannya sendiri.

Suara dengusan. Sepertinya wajah Kano kembali kotor oleh cairan sendiri. Dan Seto semakin bersemangat melakukan ini semua.

Entah ia dapat ilmu darimana sehingga bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal ini kepada Kano, padahal sedikit yakin jika Seto itu pemuda polos dari luarnya. Apa jangan-jangan sang Kousuke ini pernah memiliki majalah, rekaman, atau film porno?

Kano mendesah keras, pipinya semakin lama terasa basah—dan juga dahi, karena air matanya yang jatuh ke dahinya berkat posisi. "Uhh—shhaa! Ahh!" entah apa yang ia ucapkan, sekarang ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara berfrekuensi tidak teratur saja.

Mencengkeram kasar _handle _sofa, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sampai mengeluarkan darah, sebab tak ada sesuatu lagi yang dapat digunakannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. "Se-Seto!" kadang memanggil nama temannya dengan suara yang kelewatan imut—masih sama dengan alasan sebelumnya. "Ughhuuh! A-a-AAHH!" dan kadang berteriak sakit jikala lubangnya mulai merasa perih diterobos terus-menerus.

Fakta baru dari seorang Seto Kousuke. Memiliki sifat apatis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak ingin mendengarkan semua perkataan—entah apa semua desahan itu dapat dianggap perkataan—temannya, dan tak mau berhenti. Malah sekarang berniat mengubah posisi lagi.

Kano memekik bak seorang gadis. Tubuhnya terasa diangkat, lalu diputar sehingga perut sampai dadanya bisa menyentuh sandaran sofa.

Baiklah, posisi apalagi ini?

Setengah tubuh kecil itu bertahan dengan kepala dan tangan berada di atas sandaran sofa, sedangkan bagian bokongnya dibiarkan berada di bawah bersama kedua kaki yang ditekuk agar Seto masih bisa tetap menghujam ke dalam lubang kecil itu.

"Ugghh! AKHHH!"

Yah, tapi setidaknya Kano tak harus menderita dengan lehernya yang pegal—tapi sekarang ia harus bertahan dengan kedua kaki yang terasa kaku.

"S-Seto..." Melupakan segala bentuk kekerasan kepalanya, Kano memasang wajah memohon agar Seto berhenti—atau setidaknya memohon agar permainannya tak sekasar yang sekarang.

Dan sayangnya, fakta baru Seto harus membuat Kano berteriak keras sembari menggigit sandaran sofa.

Seto yang masih tetap menghujam dengan cepat dan kuat. Juga memainkan milik Kano yang terasa berair, memijat dan meremas, lalu bergerak layaknya sedang mengocok, tak peduli dengan cairan sperma yang membasahi tangan dan sofa. Ia juga memainkan dua bola di sana. Menekan dan menggesek dengan kasar.

"Khaah~" Kano langsung menutup mulut begitu mengeluarkan suara seolah-olah dirinya menikmati. Hatinya terlalu berat untuk bisa mengatakan kata 'nikmat' di benaknya.

Terlalu mudah untuk Seto sadari. Jika Kano tak ingin menggunakan kata nikmat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya, maka ia hanya perlu memaksanya atau kalau tidak ia akan mengganti kata 'nikmat' menjadi 'sakit'.

Karena Kano terlihat terlalu keras kepala menjauhkan kata 'nikmat'. Berarti sekarang Seto akan benar-benar memberikan rasa 'sakit' ke dalamnya sampai pemuda kecil itu sendiri yang mengakuinya, sekaligus juga untuk membuat agar menyesali perbuatan yang sukses membuatnya cemburu seperti sekarang.

"A-a-a-a—tu-tunggu, Set—AAHH!" Kano, prostatnya kembali diserang. Dan mengapa juga jari-jari Seto harus ikut memasuki lubangnya? Sudah gumpalan daging besar itu, kini jari-jari tangan? Apa temannya ini berniat merobek dindingnya?

Seto meniup pelan telinga dan leher Kano sampai empunya merasa geli. Masih menghujam dengan sangat kuat dan memasukkan jarinya beriringan. Kedua tangannya bekerja dengan baik di bagian bawah. Kini lidahnya juga menjilat tengkuk, dan beruntung dengan posisi yang sekarang sehingga ia bisa melihat ekspresi kawannya sekarang.

Dan ya. Ekspresi Kano sudah lebih dari kata 'manis-menggoda', dengan wajah yang memerah, cairan putih yang mengotori wajahnya sudah beberapa yang jatuh atau tak sengaja diseka, pipi-pipi yang basah kala kedua mata kucing itu masih tetap mengalirkan air mata, dan juga peluh yang membuat rambutnya terlihat basah dan juga wajahnya yang terlihat semakin seduktif.

"Nnngh!" Kano menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan. Sengaja agar suaranya tak terlalu keras.

Walau pada kenyataannya itu malah membuat Seto tak suka.

"Ap-apa, Seto—huwaaah!" Lama-kelamaan Kano tak suka kepada orang yang suka seenaknya mengangkat dan memindahkan tubuhnya. Seolah dirinya adalah barang yang ringan.

Dan kini yang menyapa punggungnya adalah rasa dingin meja—Seto membaringkannya di atas meja, setelah menyapu bersih dari beberapa kotak tisu dan gumpalan kain putih bercampur merah tentunya.

Kembali meraih kedua kaki Kano, kembali menaikkan pinggul sang sub, kembali menanamkan ukuran yang tak biasa itu ke dalam lubang, kembali mencondongkan tubuh agar bisa dengan mudah menjilat dan mengigit _nipple_, dan kembali membuat sosok yang didominasi merintih dan mendesah keras.

Seto mencabut miliknya, lalu langsung mengentak keras, dilakukan berulang-ulang dengan cepat.

"A-A-AAHH! Se-Seto!" Kano berteriak keras. Mencengkeram dan mendorong bahu kawannya, yang nyatanya usahanya adalah sia-sia.

Dan entah kenapa Seto teringat akan ucapan kawannya ini.

Apakah Kano melakukan hal ini juga kepada Konoha? Walau katanya tak sampai menusuk dan tak melakukan lebih, tapi bisa saja itu bohong, 'kan? Apa mungkin ternyata yang dilakukan kawannya ini lebih dari yang ia lakukan? Selain itu—berarti seorang Kano Shuuya sudah berpengalaman dalam bersetubuh, begitu? Ia agak telat untuk memikirkan hal ini.

Hati Seto semakin tak nyaman. Membuatnya sedikit kesal dan kecewa.

"Se—a-a-AAKH!" Suara agak serak sedikit. Tak sengaja menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya ke lapisan meja sebab rasa sakit yang bersarang tiba-tiba. Napasnya terputus-putus, keadaan ini memaksa dirinya harus berhenti dalam posisi bertahan.

Menyadari wajah gelap temannya, menyadari aura tak bersahabat yang mengepul. Kano meneguk ludahnya. Tak bisa melawan, hanya bisa pasrah. Tapi ia tidak kuat bertahan.

"Seto! Se—AAHHH—SETO!" memanggil nama temannya. Kano terasa semakin kesakitan, dan tak tahan. "KOUSUKE!" Ingin sekalian diselipkan kata 'sialan', 'kurang ajar', 'brengsek', dan kata-kata kasar lainnya yang cocok bersanding dengan nama kawannya sebab perlakuan tak manusiawi ini.

Dan, ternyata dengan memanggil nama tersebut, sudah bisa membuat Seto berhenti.

"A-ada apa? Kau marah?" tanya Kano. Matanya yang sembab mencoba menatap kawannya, dadanya yang naik-turun membuat deru napas semakin cepat, dan bibirnya yang bergemetar memperjelas keadaannya kini.

Terdiam.

Seto hanya menatap wajah Kano datar.

Dan malah menjawab bukan dari pertanyaan yang diajukan, "Apa kau sudah mandi?"

Kano meneguk ludah untuk membuat suara tak terlalu serak didengar. "...Sudah... sejak tadi pagi..."

"Kalau begitu sekarang yang kedua." Seto bangkit dan memakai celananya lagi dengan benar, dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja kecil yang di atasnya ada sebuah _handphone_. "Aku akan memberitahu Shintaro-_san _tentang hal ini. Berharap saja jika tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi antara keduanya..."

Kano tak peduli. Sekarang ia malah mirip kura-kura yang dibalik dan tak bisa terbangun. Menghela napas panjang dan menutup wajahnya—bukan hal yang heran lagi 'kan jika ia merona sekarang?

Hening. Yang kini terdengar hanyalah suara Seto yang mengetik pesan, dan suara napas Kano yang tak mau tenang.

Jika melihat kedua sofa yang berada di sini, mungkin akan jelas terlihat perbedaannya. Satu, sofa yang ia pakai barusan, banyak bekas cairannya dan cairan Seto, dan basah juga mungkin karena keduanya terlalu banyak memproduksi keringat. Sedangkan satu sofa lainnya, berisi Mary yang terlelap tak bisa dibangunkan. Ah, karena gadis itu ia jadi seperti ini.

Menarik napas perlahan, dan menghembuskannya. Membuat tubuh tenang.

—Sebelum kemudian ia merasa tekanan lain yang mengangkatnya.

"Eh—"

Dan tersadar jika kaki sudah tak memijak permukaan meja lagi_. _Dan tahu-tahu, rupanya keadaannya sekarang sedang digendong ala _bridal style _oleh Seto. Dengan ucapan, "Kau tentu tak bisa memijak lantai, 'kan?" Maka itu sudah memberikan alasan mengapa temannya melakukan hal itu. "Aku akan menggendongmu ke kamar mandi."

—Seto pengertian juga yah.

.

Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya Seto bisa disebut 'pengertian'.

Buktinya, sekarang, Kano harus merasakan kakinya yang sebelas dua belas dengan agar-agar, mencengkeram pakaian kawannya agar bisa menahan diri untuk tetap berdiri. Sebab tepat setelah keduanya memasuki kamar mandi, Seto dengan tampang bodoh langsung menurunkan dirinya dan menyuruhnya berdiri sendiri. Alhasil, kini ia seperti anak kucing baru lahir—ok, bukan.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Seto..." panggilnya dengan nada bergetar.

Bokongnya terasa sangat sakit, dan ia tak bisa bertahan lama. Sekitar dalam waktu 3 detik ia akan jatuh sekarang.

—Dan benar.

Kano jatuh terduduk, dan sempat menarik pakaian Seto sampai empunya tertarik ke bawah dan malah berjongkok.

"Hn?" Seto bersama raut bingungnya. Dan begitu melihat senyum menyebalkan terukir di paras itu, rasanya Kano ingin meninju wajah itu sekarang juga. Setidaknya sang pemuda kecil merasakan demikian, dan juga teringat mengenai dirinya yang suka memasang seringai sampai membuat yang melihatnya menjadi naik darah.

Bibir Kano bergerak ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi lagi-lagi langsung disela.

"Kau tak sabaran ya?"

—'_ENGGAK SAMA SEKALI_!' Kano berbatin, dan semoga saja Seto dapat mendengar ucapannya itu.

Yang tapi sayangnya Seto tak menggunakan kekuatan matanya, dan malah sekarang pemuda jangkung itu kini dengan cepat melepas seluruh pakaian yang menempel di diri sendiri dan juga tubuh Kano. Sedikit membuat yang lebih kecil meneguk ludahnya dan merasakan apa yang namanya iri begitu melihat perbedaan fisik keduanya.

—Sudah kalah tinggi, kalah besar dan kekar pula, seakan-akan Kano bukan seorang laki-laki. Tahu sakitnya di mana? Tepat di _kokoro _ini. Mau nangis rasanya.

Baiklah, lupakan yang barusan.

Seto sedikit bangkit sembari menggendong tubuh kecil itu. Alih-alih menjawab, sang Kousuke malah menyalakan air dan menaruh Kano di dalam _bathtub_—atau mungkin bukan hanya satu orang setelah mendengar dua bunyi seperti benda jatuh di dalam air.

Dan seolah benar-benar seekor kucing. Kano menjengit, dan mencakar tangan Seto. "Pa-PANAS, SETO!"

Mungkin karena cuaca sangat panas di luar, sehingga air yang sekarang ikut-ikutan panas. Selain itu, bukannya enak jika air menjadi panas? Tubuh menjadi rileks, 'kan?

Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Kano... ya...

Seto langsung mengangkat tubuh kecil kawannya, lalu memangkunya. Setidaknya panas di bagian tungkai sampai perut tak masalah. "Nah, bagaimana?"

Memang sih, badan Kano menjadi tak sepanas yang awal, dan hanya bagian bawahnya saja—tapi, sekarang yang panas malah wajahnya. Dan degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Saat merasakan air panas mengenai tubuhnya, ia tak merasa seperti ini. Sekarang saat dipangku, ia malah salah tingkah sendiri.

"Le-lebih buruk." Kano memalingkan wajahnya, dengan mengernyit dan melengkungkan bibir ke bawah. Menutupi perasaannya yang sekarang.

Sampai-sampai Seto berkomentar—

"_Tsundere_..."

Dengan cepat Kano langsung menatap. "Apa?!" Sepertinya ia kurang setuju dengan gagasan itu. "Aku tidak seperti Kido! Bodoh."

Sedangkan kata 'bodoh' saja adalah kata yang sangat sering dipakai oleh orang-orang yang _tsun-tsun_. Kano percuma mengelak jika seperti itu, lagipula selain itu—

"Kalau bukan _tsundere_, kenapa kau tak mengakui jika perlakuanku barusan terasa 'nikmat' kau rasakan?"

Terdiam sejenak.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Sampai kemudian—

"H-HEEEEEEEEEEE?!" Wajah Kano merah sangat, bahkan telinganya juga. Dan andaikan berada di dalam _manga_, mungkin dari kepala sang pemuda kucing akan muncul seperti asap yang mengepul. "A-a-a-a-apa maksudmu? 'Nikmat'? Ku-kukuku, tentu saja tidak! Sejak kapan aku bisa merasakan hal... itu..." Bisa dirasakan ada sesuatu yang menyelinap di balik selangkangannya.

Seto mendekatkan wajahnya, membisik pelan, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya." Lagi-lagi menggoda.

"A-a-aku tidak menikmatinya... kok..."

"Kau tidak menikmatinya karena kau membuang jauh-jauh kata 'nikmat' di benakmu, Shuuya."

"Tidak!"

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Aku bisa membaca itu."

"Jangan tatap mataku!"

"Aku harus menatapmu agar bisa membaca pikiranmu."

"Kau pencuri!"

"Untuk saat ini."

"Euh..." Lalu dilanjutkan dengan teriakan kesal, "BAIKLAH!"

Seto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap wajah Kano yang kesal dan juga malu. Apalagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca itu—seolah-olah umur seperti di bawah sepuluh tahun, menjadi bocah begitu kalah dalam debat.

Selanjutnya, wajah Seto semakin menggambarkan kata 'heran' yang berlebihan begitu Kano menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan keadaan, Seto membalas, dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kano. Walau sedikit terkejut begitu sang pemuda di dalam dominasinya membalas dengan benar. Mendorong dan ikut menghisap, seakan sudah paham betul dari perlakuan sebelumnya. Dan tapi tetap saja dalam permainan ini sang pendominasi yang akan memenangkannya.

"Ugghh..." Kano mencoba mendorong, yang karena tangannya terlalu licin sampai ia terpeleset. "Uwaaaah!"

_Splash_!

Sigap, Seto langsung mengangkat tubuh Kano agar pemuda itu tak kehabisan napas. Begitu tahu tak bisa melihat kedua manik kuning karena terutup, ia langsung menyeka air di sekitar mata itu. Lalu juga mencubit hidung kawannya agar air di dalamnya keluar. Dan seterusnya ia hanya mengelap wajah yang memerah berkat air panas.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Shuuya—" Bibir Seto langsung ditutup dengan tangan Kano.

Selanjutnya, Kano malah memasang wajah sebal yang menggemaskan. Manik kucing yang menajam malah terlihat semakin menggoda, wajah yang masam membuat diri tak tahan ingin mencium, dan pipi yang dikembungkan berhasil membuat Seto hampir kehilangan kendali.

"Kau bilang '_tak apa-apa_'? Kau tahu kalau ini panas, 'kan, berarti sudah tahu 'kan jawabannya apa?!" Kano memulai sesi mengomel. "Ini karena ikatan di tanganku, kau tahu! Aku tak bisa leluasa bergerak!"

Seto tak bisa menahan senyumnya, langsung saja ia mencium bibir Kano. Tapi tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangan kawannya. Dan begitu sudah benar-benar terlepas, ia semakin mencondongkan wajahnya, memperdalam ciuman dengan mendorong.

"Khu!" Baiklah, ikatan di tangannya sudah terlepas. Kini Kano benar-benar bisa leluasa bertindak. Langsung saja ia mencakar kedua bahu Seto, sampai bisa terlihat jelas bekas tiga garis merah berkat kuku-kukunya, selain karena membalas perbuatan kawannya, ia juga sadar jika dirinya hampir tertutupi oleh air panas_._

Kulitnya samar-samar menjadi berwarna merah. Dan entah kenapa, manik Kano seperti berkabut.

"Eh?" Seto memiringkan kepalanya begitu melepas ciuman.

Air di dalam _bathtub_. Kano menarik tutup bak yang tersedia agar air bisa terbuang, begitu sadar airnya menutupi hingga kurang dari pinggang, baru ia menutupnya kembali. Dan kini pemuda kecil tersebut bergerak perlahan ke arah Seto, menindih dan membuat gestur menggoda. Sebelum kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir sang pemuda jangkung.

"Khh, kau bilang aku tak menikmatinya, 'kan?" Kano mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan mencoba menikmatinya..." Dan bergerak ke bagian bawah Seto.

Apa yang ingin dilakukan sudah bisa tebak begitu tangan ramping Kano menyentuh 'milik' Seto, dengan wajah yang pas dan seakan-akan ingin mencobanya.

Seto hanya mengamati gerakan patah-patah Kano yang seolah ragu ingin memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut kecil itu. Meneguk ludah dan manik kucing yang berubah warna menjadi merah—sangat lucu. "Shuuya, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu. Aku ingin melihat wajah aslimu." Sukses membuat pundak kecil itu bergidik kaget.

Tanpa berkata-kata banyak. Kano menuruti.

Dan Seto hampir saja menerjang tubuh kecil itu begitu melihat ekspresi takut-ragu yang kelewatan imut.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Kenapa Kano jadi mirip seperti Kido?

Selanjutnya, Kano perlahan-lahan mencoba membalas perlakukan Seto sebelumnya. Dengan menjilat kecil sesuatu yang menegang dalam genggamannya. Dan membuat dengus geli sadar jika jilatannya mirip seperti seekor kucing yang mencicipi air minumnya.

"Bukan seperti itu, Shuuya." Seto langsung mendorong tubuh Kano sampai membuat empunya bersandar pada dinding _bathtub_.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meraih milik sang pemuda kucing. Dan begitu ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, Kano langsung menghentikan dengan kata mengelak, "E-e-e-eh, aku tidak—aahh..."

Seto tak suka mengulur waktu, maka begitu ia memasukkan milik Kano ke dalam mulutnya, ia langsung membuat hisapan dan jilatan yang sensual. Sampai bisa dirasakan jika Kano meringkuk dan mencakar punggungnya.

"Nhh—a-ahh!" Sekarang Kano malah terlihat seperti kucing yang manis.

Ingin membuat keadaan lebih terasa menyenangkan. Seto sengaja mengigit pelan, ia tahu itu akan membuat Kano mengerang keras. Lalu ia mempercepat tempo mulutnya yang maju-mundur, memasukkan dan mengeluarkan.

Kano mendesah keras. Merasakan hal yang sama akan beberapa menit yang lalu. Seperti tanda-tanda sesuatu ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. "Se-Seto, tu-tunggu sebentar—"

Sadar akan hal yang terjadi, Seto semakin mempercepat, tambah-tambah dengan memainkan dua bola milik Kano. Lengkap menjadikan alasan akan cairan putih yang tiba-tiba keluar membasahi wajah tampan itu.

"Hm, sudah berapa kali kau 'keluar', Shuuya?" Berniat ingin mengejek. Seto menjilat bibirnya menghapus cairan Kano.

"Di-diam—akh!" Entah mungkin apa kulit Seto terkelupas atau tidak jika Kano semakin lama mencakar dengan sangat kasar.

Kano merintih, menjadi mengerang, lalu mendesah. Untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit—nikmat maksudnya—sekarang, ia lebih memilih menggigit bahu, mencengkeram sampai menanamkan kuku di dalam kulit, dan hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan melukai Seto. Tapi tak terlalu dipedulikan oleh sang Kousuke yang terlanjur menikmati ini semua.

Menjilat, menghisap, meneguk. Seto melakukan hal demikian terus-menerus jikala cairan putih keluar dari sana, dan ia membersihkannya dengan sangat bersih. Sampai Kano heran dengan pertanyaannya, '_Kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang akan melakukan hal itu jika sedang bersetubuh_?' Dalam batin karena bibirnya terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan kalimat.

"Ehh—" Berjengit kaget, Kano menarik kepalanya ke belakang begitu secara tiba-tiba wajah Seto tepat berada di depannya. Dan berikutnya yang terjadi adalah hal yang sama seperti yang lalu. "Uhmp!" Kawannya tidak pernah bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu jika ingin mencium, alhasil ia hanya berpegangan dengan oksigen yang ala kadarnya.

Setidaknya sebelum tiba-tiba pahanya diangkat dan selangkangan dilebarkan.

'_Oh, tidak, jangan lagi_.'—Kano tak suka jika harus menahan sakit lagi jikala ada sesuatu yang memasuki lubangnya. Maka dari itu ia langsung melepas diri, dan sedikit beruntung kedua tangannya sudah terbebas, sehingga dengan mudah ia memutar badan lalu meraih dinding _bathtub _hendak kabur.

—Karena kalau kalah cepat, pinggangnya bisa dipeluk dari belakang oleh kawannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Permainan belum selesai, Shuuya~" Mencium pinggul Kano, kemudian Seto menariknya ke dalam pangkuannya—yang berhasil membuat sang pemuda kecil panik saat ada sesuatu yang menegang di sana.

_Splash_ dan _hup_! Begitu Kano sudah di dalam pangkuannya, Seto langsung memeluknya erat, tak ingin membiarkan sang kucing manis kabur.

Kemudian Kano menjerit kecil sadar tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menusuknya lagi dari bawah. Menjadi lebih sering mendesah di bawah dominasi Seto yang memainkan tangan-tangan besar itu di bagian sensitifnya.

"_Naa_, Shuuya..." Suara nge-_bass _itu berhasil menciptakan suasana yang semakin panas, terlebih jika pemuda kecil yang dipanggilnya kini menjadi gelagapan sendiri. "Mungkin tak ada masalahnya 'kan jika aku bertanya mengenai hal yang kau lakukan bersama Konoha-_san _di dalam foto yang kau kirimkan?" Menangkap pinggang kawannya berusaha memutar tubuh Kano agar bisa bertatap langsung dengan manik kucing.

Sakit karena sesuatu yang masih menancap di bawah, lalu tiba-tiba diputar begitu saja. Kano memekik dan langsung memalingkan wajah tak ingin menatap wajah sang _raven_.

"Nnghh... sudahku bilang 'kan... kalau aku tak menusuknya... hanya mencium dan melakukan hal lainnya saja kok..." Tapi kata 'melakukan hal lainnya saja' itu sangat mencurigakan.

"Uhh!" Dagunya ditangkap, dan dipaksa untuk menatap mata orang lain di sana.

"Kau menandainya dengan menggigit atau menghisap di bagian leher, dada, dan lainnya?" tanya Seto menginterogasi.

"...Uh... mungkin iya—AKHHH!" Kano langsung mendapat hentakan kuat di lubangnya. Alhasil setitik air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Kau memainkan putingnya?"—Kelewatan frontal, sungguh.

"Ahh, e-e-e-e, i-i-itu—" Dari mata kuningnya memberikan jawaban 'iya', dan kembali menjerit sakit jikala hujaman keras kembali didapatnya. "Ukh!"

"Kau memainkan penisnya?"

—Seto, tolong.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Diseling dengusan kesal. "Kau tak memiliki kepercayaan kepadaku? Aku mana mungkin melakukannya, aku masih tahu diri!" Oh, mulai ngambek. Tapi sih, Kano yang ngambek tak ada masalah untuk Seto, malah semakin membuat pemuda tinggi itu tergoda untuk membuat wajah yang selalu ditutupi topeng kebohongan ini menunjukkan ekspresi lainnya yang disimpan.

Seto mengangkat bokong Kano, membuat miliknya keluar sedikit. "Bukannya kau sering berbohong? Aku hanya memastikan," ucapnya menyalakan api di hati kawannya.

"Heh?! Sebegitunya kah kau pad—a-akh!" Dendam mungkin harus disimpan, sebab Kano tak suka jika ucapannya harus disela dengan desahannya sendiri jika saja harus ada yang kembali menerobos masuk.

"Serius?"

"Se—AAAKHH!"

Mungkin sekarang Seto mulai agak serius. Ia menanamkan miliknya berkali-kali ke tubuh Kano—sama seperti waktu dirinya di ruang tengah barusan, menghujam tanpa jeda dengan tempo cepat. Yang mungkin juga harus kembali menahan gigitan kucing di pundaknya.

Dengan lidahnya, sang _raven _menjilat pipi merah itu—persis seperti seekor anjing. Lalu ia menjilat kelopak mata yang di mana air mata keluar. Tangannya yang bergerak mengangkat dan menjatuhkan dengan keras bokong Kano terus-terusan di miliknya yang menegang. Mengeluarkan spermanya sendiri di dalam tubuh kawannya, dan sedikit tak peduli dengan rengek minta berhenti.

Karena di dalam kamusnya, kata 'berhenti' sudah diganti dengan 'lebih cepat' jika di dalam permainan ini. Jadi telinganya bukan tak dapat mendengar.

Mencakar sampai menggores kulit. Kano yang napasnya putus-putus, mendesah dalam kalimatnya, "Cu-cukup, Seto! Mau berapa—AKHH—kali kau melakukannya?! Ini sa-sakit, ukhh!" Dan tak sengaja membenturkan kepala di pundak kawannya.

"'Sakit' katamu? Tapi kenapa tak sejalan dengan pikiranmu?" Seto mendapat gigitan kucing spesial di lehernya. Tidak membuat tangan-tangannya berhenti menaik dan menurunkan bokong kawannya, dan malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat melakukan hal lain.

Sebenarnya seberapa banyak tenaga Seto?

Mengubah posisi lagi, membuat Kano bergumam heran dan tak suka sekaligus jika diposisikan kembali menungging. Entah kenapa Seto menjadi suka dengan posisi ini atau apa. Dan mungkin alasannya karena ia bisa dengan mudah menghujam prostat saudaranya jika paha sudah dilebarkan.

"AAHHH!" Kano yang menaruh dagunya di atas dinding _bathtub_. Tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah botol ke dalam air.

Dan begitu manik coklat menatap botol tersebut, Seto malah jadi teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Bukannya kita ingin mandi?" Dia yang melakukan semua ini pertama, tapi dia yang menyadarinya terakhir. Seto malah memasang wajah menyebalkan yang hampir membuat Kano mencakar paras tampan itu kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak dicengkeram.

Seto mengambil botol yang jatuh itu. Dengan mengucapkan, "_Nee_, aku mandikan ya, Shuuya?" Sembari menyeringai tipis. Ia langsung menyalakan air, dan mengolesi Kano dengan sabun cair dalam takaran kelewatan banyak.

"Nguuh!" Air panas. Kano menjadi banyak bergerak dan melawan. Benar-benar mirip seperti seekor kucing.

Seto menggosok-gosokkan cairan sabun di tangannya ke tubuh Kano. Di bagian dada, ia sengaja melakukannya kasar, dan lalu beda perlakuan di bagian bawah temannya yang malah dibuat perlahan dengan sensual untuk mendengar desahan yang keluar.

Ok, jangan lama-lama.

Seto membersihkan dirinya sendiri dengan cepat begitu Kano sudah mirip seperti gumpalan permen kapas. Sangking cepatnya, sang pemuda kecil menganggap dirinya bagai mandi bebek. Yang kemudian ia mengganti air jikala ingin membasuh.

"He-hei!" Tapi kalau sekedar membasuh tentu tak menyenangkan.

Seto dan seringainya, satu tangannya memang membasuh dengan benar, tapi berbeda dengan satu tangannya lagi yang malah jari-jarinya tanpa izin asal masuk ke dalam lubang Kano. Sukses rona merah menyebar ke seluruh wajah manis kawannya.

Kecipak air berkat Kano yang banyak bergerak. Mungkin ia akan menjadi anak manis yang pendiam kalau tak diserang terus-menerus seperti ini—Seto tak bisa membasuh atau memang tak mengerti cara membasuh sih? Memainkan air, menarik tangannya, menggosok bagian yang masih ada busa dan segera dibasuh, tapi tak usah memainkan titik-titik sensitifnya juga, 'kan?

"Ahh!" Menggeliat, dan menggigit leher Seto dengan keras. Ia membuat air hampir habis.

Tak tahan. "SUDAAAH!" berteriak kelewatan keras. Melihat tubuhnya yang sudah agak bersih. "Aku sudah selesai!" Dan langsung menepis tangan kawannya yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Dan kemudian Kano menyeret tubuh keluar dari _bathtub_.

Kali ini Seto tak mencegahnya, malah pemuda ini tersenyum tipis.

Satu yang jelas. Ia dapat menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Mengambil langkah pertama. "Aaakkhh!" Kano terjatuh begitu mencoba berdiri. Suara debum kecil untuk menandakan jika sepertinya itu bukan terpeleset secara tak sengaja. Dan terlihat _adorable_ saat matanya berkaca-kaca akibat rasa sakit yang menyerang bokongnya.

Menadahkan dagu. "Memangnya sudah berapa kali aku menusukmu sampai kau berpikir bisa berjalan dengan mudah?" Seto. Senyumnya mendapat lemparan sabun batangan dari Kano.

Seto bangkit dari dalam _bathtub_, ingin menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Sesudahnya ia mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan diri sendiri dan melingkarkannya di pinggang. Dan ia mengambil satu handuk lagi saat mendekati Kano untuk mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu. "Seharusnya kau minta tolong." Hampir tertawa melihat wajah kesal itu.

Kano terlalu enggan meminta tolong. Ia langsung saja menarik handuknya dan mengeringkan badannya sendiri. "Menjauh dariku."

Seketika ide jahil muncul di pucuk hitam itu. Heran karena seorang Seto Kousuke adalah orang baik-baik yang tak ada niat untuk mengganggu temannya, tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Huwaaah!" Kano merasakan tangannya ditarik. Dalam posisi setengah terduduk, ia merasakan wajahnya menyentuh dada Seto. Padahal barusan ia menyuruh untuk menjauh.

Dan kemudian, teriakan menguar ke udara.

Seto yang memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang Kano yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan sperma miliknya. Dengan alasan ingin membersihkan, tapi sebenarnya ingin menyiksa dengan ketiga jarinya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi empat jari yang menyodok lubang itu.

'_Kenapa tak sekalian saja lima jari, hah_?" Kano berbatin kesal.

—Yang ternyata ucapan dalam pikirannya itu langsung dikabulkan.

"AAKHH!" Lima jari benar-benar mencoba masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Rasanya bisa lebih tak nyaman jika empunya tangan meraba-raba dinding dan memasukannya kelewatan dalam. "A-AAH! Ak-aku hanya bercanda—UKH—Seto!" Menyesal sendiri karena berpikir tentang hal itu.

"Hei, Shuuya." Menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, dan cairan putih makin lama makin banyak keluar dari himpitan paha Kano. Sementara ini, seringainya bisa terlihat sangat mengerikan sekarang. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya di kamar—lebih tepatnya di atas ranjang?" Seto menunjukkan pita merah muda di pegangannya, dan kemudian tangannya hendak ingin menggendong tubuh kecil itu.

Wajah Kano sontak memerah.

—Masalahnya, jika di sofa dan _bathtub_ yang tak terlalu lebar dan masih terbilang tempat yang sempit saja ia sudah menggelinjang menahan sakit. Apalagi kalau di atas ranjang yang jelas-jelas adalah tempat rekomendasi untuk melakukan hal seperti itu?

Maka sebelum terlambat. Kano dengan sisa tenaganya. "ENGGAK!" Mengepalkan tangan dan memberi gestur ingin memukul. Dan ternyata memang benar melayangkan tinjuannya.

_BUGH_! _BAGH_! _DUGH_!

Dengan tiga pukulan sayang dari seekor kucing manis untuk anjing sialan tersayang. Di perut, dagu, dan kepala. Sukses meluncur semua akibat sang korban tak memiliki pertahanan. Dan akhirnya dengan suara seonggok daging yang jatuh.

Tak bersuara, tak bergerak, tak memberikan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

—Seto tak sadarkan diri.

Terdiam sejenak. Kano mengernyit. "Seto? Kau pingsan?" Menusuk tubuh itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Dan tak ada balasan dari pihak yang ditanya. Seto benar-benar pingsan.

Enggak elite banget, sumpah. Pingsan di kamar mandi bukanlah hal yang keren.

"Seto?! Hei, masa aku pukul begitu saja kau pingsan sih?" Mengguncangkan tubuh itu. Kano memaki, "Itu pukulan pelan tahu! Dibanding perlakuanmu, masih lebih sakit ditusuk daripada dipukul! Hei! Kau lemah sekali!" Hampir saja mencekik kawannya kalau saja kesabaran cukup tebal.

Ternyata pemikirannya benar, tubuh itu tak merespon perlakuannya.

Menghela napas panjang. Lelah tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Jika ingin pingsan ya pingsan saja. Tapi yah enggak di kamar mandi juga. Sudah jelas jika ruangan ini sangat dingin, bisa-bisa kalau tak flu ya demam—maksudnya bukan artinya ia memedulikan kawannya, ia malah memikirkan nasibnya sendiri. Sebab dalam keadaan yang tak bisa berjalan seperti ini, sudah pasti sang _raven _'lah yang diandalkannya. Tapi sekarang malah pingsan. Awas saja jika ia sampai sakit. Ia langsung menuding Seto.

—Yah, tapi walau begitu, setidaknya ia tak akan membuka ronde baru. Sedikit beruntung juga.

Selain itu, sudah jam berapa ini? Apakah masih pagi? Siang? atau sudah malam? Lalu apa Kido dan yang lain belum pulang—eh, tapi ia malah berharap gadis itu memiliki masalah di tengah jalan sehingga ia bisa mengundur jadwal kematiannya.

Dan tepat di waktu ini juga, Kano jadi berpikir mengenai sesuatu.

Kira-kira selama waktu yang dilewatinya ini, apa saja yang dilakukan Shintaro dan Konoha? Yah, ia tak peduli sih, hanya saja jika terjadi hal buruk di antara keduanya, ia takut jika Seto akan marah kepadanya.

—Tunggu. Kenapa ia harus takut?

Ah, sudahlah. Berharap semoga keduanya baik-baik saja.

—Mungkin.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N**: INI APA YOLOH, 7K _WORDS_ LEBIH CUMA UNTUK ADEGAN NGANU SEMUA—TOLONG SIAPAPUN, TABOK SAYA. 8'D /maso.

Kalau ada typo dan kalimat aneh, tolong kasih tahu saya ya. Saya enggak kuat baca ulang, huehuehue. /apa.

Semoga enggak terlalu membosankan banget, yah, saya saja yang baca ulang sampai sakit mata. Habis, saya terlanjur nafsu nulisnya, sampai enggak ngelihat sudah seberapa banyak. Ini aja tangan saya masih enggak puas, rasanya pengen nulis lemon SetoKano lebih banyak lagi, soalnya pasangan ini kelewatan unyu dan sesuai selera saya banget, huehuehuehue. :'''

Ok, puasa selesai, otak sudah diperbolehkan lagi meliar. Dan cius, cuma satu hari _chap _ini kelar—ahue.

Untuk _chapter _selanjutnya. Saya cuma ingin memberitahu. Kalau selanjutnya untuk ShinKono. Seme!Shintaro, uke!Konoha. Kalau ada yang lebih dominan suka seme!Shin, boleh ditunggu _chapter _selanjutnya. Kalau ada yang lebih suka Shintaro yang jadi uke, mungkin boleh coba baca, tapi kalau enggak kuat, paksain saja, mana tahu jadi ikutan suka— ;') /hei.

Adegan ShinKono-nya mungkin entah bakal jadi pemerkosaan dan 11-12 dengan SetoKano yang pertama, atau mungkin bakal jadi _fluffy-fluffy_—walau saya paling enggak kuat sama yang _fuwa-fuwa, _ahue. _(:'''_/

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk: **Haccha May**, **Yui Akasawa**, **Miyucchi**, **nerurudz**, **AkakoNichiya**, **Allen Scarlet**, **Michishige Michiyo**, **Nick Say FuckerShit For Kagari**, dan **atsuki aichann** untuk _review_-nya. /sungkemin satu-satu.  
Terima kasih untuk kalian yang _fav_ dan _follow_.

Dan juga terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Problems Solved  
Chapter 3  
_

_.  
Pairing: Shintaro/Konoha  
Warning(s): Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Sho-ai, typo, dll.  
_.

**Bold**: penutup, pen-name, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.  
**A/N**: Semoga _chapter _ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuatnya terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi dan jika Anda tidak kuat membaca lemon, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Dua orang di depan layar komputer. Satu yang berhelai bak arang dengan _mouse _di tangan, duduk pada _office chair_. Satunya lagi yang berambut putih susu sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari melihat monitor. Sama-sama menyaksikan gambar di hadapan mereka. Dan berbeda responnya. Sang albino malah memasang wajah kagum dan berseri-seri. Sedangkan sang _raven _memasang wajah muram yang sangat menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada reaksi sang sahabat.

"Apa itu aku?" pertanyaan cepat yang tak harus dijawab pun seharusnya sudah tahu dari kriteria objek pada gambar.

Shin wajahnya semakin terlihat kesal. Tahu jika Konoha akan membuat nadanya sekagum itu tanpa intonasi yang lambat seperti biasanya, seakan-akan rasa bersalah tak pernah hinggap di hati, membuat Shintaro seolah orang ketiga yang seketika menjadi fotografer jadi-jadian yang dikhususkan, sedang menunjukan hasil jepretan berupa foto sepasang pasutri yang baru saja menikah, dan tak tahu malu memakai pose ala malam pertama.

Bagaikan ikan asin yang ditambah garam, sudah asin tambah asin, walau yang benar seharusnya 'bagaikan luka yang ditaburi garam', tapi sepertinya perumpamaan itu lebih cocok untuk penggambaran suasana hatinya yang kacau dan juga keadaan fisiknya yang kering bagaikan mayat hidup. "Kau kira siapa lagi? Orang lain, begitu?" jawab Shin ketus dan cara ucap yang kasar.

Manik hitamnya tak teralihkan dari layar komputer yang menunjukkan dua orang pemuda berbeda tinggi dengan selisih sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Satu yang lebih tinggi berambut susu—itu Konoha—memposisikan diri di bawah dengan wajah yang sangat manis, dan mungkin dengan sentuhan tangan profesional hingga terlihat sedikit semu merah di pipi sang pemuda polos hingga menambah kesan indah, entah itu benar-benar editan atau nyata, Shin tak berharap keduanya.

Mengenai pakaian kawannya ini, hanya menggunakan kaus hitam dan celana kuning, tanpa mengenakan ban yang biasa ada di leher, dan juga keadaan rambut yang tergerai. Sekali menatap Shintaro sempat mengira itu bukan temannya.

Dan satu orang lagi, orang yang membuatnya merasakan apa itu api kebencian. Seorang pemuda kurus pendek berambut hitam sama sepertinya, mengenakan _hoodie _hitam, celana panjang, berpenampilan seperti orang suram yang tak memiliki masa depan. Berperawakan yang tak istimewa, tak memiliki kelebihan, lebih condong ke arah pemuda yang sangat malang. Dan kini berani-beraninya memposisikan diri di atas Konoha dengan wajah yang tak terlihat karena foto tersebut diambil dari belakang.

"Khe, tak kusangka tipemu yang seperti itu," komentar Shin sarkastis. Menyoroti wajah sangsi campur emosi lainnya milik Konoha dengan tatapan kejamnya.

Masih ada lima puluh foto lebih yang belum Shintaro buka, ia baru melihat sekitar sepuluh foto saja karena terlalu jijik. Bersungut-sungut akan siapa lelaki itu yang nafsu sekali melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu kepada Konoha, dan memang sangat menyebalkan jika harus membagi foto tersebut kepada orang yang menjadi _list _dalam orang-orang yang tak seharusnya—atau bisa dibilang juga sebagai _blacklist_, bisa tahu sebabnya akan menjadi apa, yang jelas sangat buruk. Seakan-akan ingin pamer akan hal itu, dan membuat Shin naik pitam.

_Brak_! Satu kepalan tangan menghantam meja. Shin menundukkan kepala, emosi meluap-luap pada benaknya.

Dan sukses membuat Konoha berjengit kaget dan memasang wajah takut. "...Shintaro, k-kau kenapa?" Mungkin baru sekarang ini sang pemuda albino merasakan hal yang namanya bersalah, walau diri sendiri masih belum mengerti dengan pasti mengapa ia harus merasa mempunyai salah dengan Shin.

Shintaro bangkit dari tempatnya, sehingga membuat suara benturan yang sangat keras.

Ia langsung saja meraih soda yang berada di atas meja, dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Bak orang yang sedang depresi berat, setengah minumannya malah ia tumpahkan ke kepala sendiri, sehingga kini keadaannya sangat basah. "Kau sudah lihat, bukan? Aku tak bisa tidur kemarin malam berkat fotomu yang membuat Ene tak bisa berhenti menangis, dan juga membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal itu..." Membanting botol sodanya ke lantai begitu saja sampai orang lain di sana bergidik.

Keadaan mengerikan yang sekarang, lebih seram dari saat Shin memasang _rape face _dengan seringai setan. Wajah penuh amarah dan keseriusan. Sampai Konoha benar-benar merasa ketakutan melihatnya. "Ke-kenapa... kau marah? A-apa aku... salah?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tak berguna. Manik merah yang heran ikut menambahkan.

Untuk sejenak, Shintaro terdiam. Untuk menenangkan diri dan juga berpikir.

Ya, untuk apa ia marah? Mengapa dirinya bisa semarah ini hanya karena melihat foto itu?

Tunggu sebentar.

Memang dirinya ini siapa? Lebih jelasnya, dirinya ini siapanya Konoha? Hanya sebatas teman, 'kan? Mengapa ia harus kesal, mengapa ia harus marah, mengapa ia harus menjadi semrawut seperti ini? Kehidupan dan hubungan temannya bukanlah urusannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa hatinya bagaikan sedang menyukai sesuatu alias jatuh cinta sekaligus juga merasa perih dan panas dalam sekali degup?

—Cemburu.

Perasan itu kah yang kini tumbuh di dalam dirinya?

Cemburu akan pemuda pendek itu yang lebih awal melakukan hal itu kepada Konoha? Cemburu karena melihat foto-foto memuakkan kisah cinta antara keduanya? Cemburu karena dirinya hanya sebagai orang yang menumpang lewat di dalam film beromansa romantis?

Bukannya kata 'cemburu' itu sendiri lebih sering digunakan sebagai tanda cinta yang tersakiti? Misalnya seperti seseorang yang mencintai orang lain, tapi orang lain tersebut lebih mencintai orang yang lebih hebat dan sempurna darinya. Kemudian rasa panas dan benci mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Apakah itu berarti, ia cemburu karena berawal dari rasa suka?

Tapi untuk apa ia cemburu? Terlebih kepada seorang laki-laki?

Tarikan tipis di bibir, seringai kecil di parasnya. Shintaro menyisir helai-helai hitamnya yang basah dengan jari-jari tangan. Menatap langsung ke manik merah tersebut. Dalam hati ia berpikir, '_Mungkin kalimat "aku mencintaimu, tak peduli kau siapa. Aku tak suka ada orang lain di dekatmu, kau hanyalah milikku seorang" yang berada di salah satu _shoujo manga _ada benarnya..._'

Kini jari telunjuknya yang menjawab, mengarah kepada pakaian Konoha. "Buka bajumu, sekarang." Untuk memastikan jika di dalam foto itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Awalnya sang pemuda tinggi menolaknya, tapi berkat tatapan tajam yang sangat mengerikan, akhirnya ia menurutinya. Melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu, ban di lehernya ia lepas, pakaian putih yang berlobang juga sama, sepatu dan lainnya. Hingga menyisakan kaus hitam bersama celana kuning, dan sama seperti yang ada di dalam foto saja sudah membuat alis Shintaro berkedut-kedut, hingga membuat Konoha menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Manik hitam menatap lekat ke daerah leher Konoha. Dan mau tak mau yang merasa ditatap harus ikut melihat apa yang sedang ditatap.

"Eh..." Dan menarik ke bawah sedikit kausnya hingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih mulus yang sayangnya bekas gigitan berwarna merah harus menodainya. "Ini apa?" tanya Konoha yang seharusnya Shintaro 'lah yang bertanya demikiran. Ia berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi sayangnya memori yang menyangkut _kissmark _ini sudah menghilang entah kemana, dan sialnya yang berhasil ia ingat hanyalah wajah sosok pemuda bersamanya di dalam foto—yang ia takuti untuk mengatakannya siapa orang itu.

Konoha hanya melihat satu bekas gigitan. Tapi Shintaro menemukan lebih dari satu di sana, sekitar tiga atau lebih.

Ah, lihat. _Death glare _itu, tatapan mengerikan itu, ekspresi seram itu. Apakah itu Shintaro?

Shin hanya terdiam. Mengambil botol soda lainnya dan berjalan mendekati Konoha sembari berusaha membuka tutup minumannya. Dan begitu jarak sudah menyisakan satu ubin memisahkan keduanya, ia langsung menumpahkan sodanya ke helai-helai putih sang sahabat sampai-sampai yang menjadi korban harus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Tak peduli, Shintaro meminum—tidak, ia tidak meminumnya, hanya menampung sisa sodanya di dalam mulut selama beberapa detik. Dan begitu melihat kedua mata merah Konoha sudah terbuka, langsung saja ia menarik dagu tersebut dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang albino.

Dengan cepat, Shin mentransfer soda di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Konoha. Tak peduli jika pemuda yang diciumnya ini sesak, sulit bernapas atau apa, dan juga tak peduli dengan napas kawannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia tidak hanya menempelkan bibir saja, tapi juga memasukan lidahnya dan mengigit bibir pemuda di dalam dominasinya. Mendorong tengkuk temannya untuk memperdalam, dan juga memaksa kepala itu untuk sedikit dimiringkan agar Shintaro dapat dengan mudah menjelajahi setiap inci sesuatu yang ada di mulut kawannya.

Cairan hitam yang sedikit pudar jatuh dari dagu, soda yang seharusnya ditelan ada beberapa yang terbuang karena Konoha sedikit tersedak. Tak bisa melawan karena rasa bersalahnya yang memaksa untuk menerima. Hanya bisa memejamkan mata begitu rasa-rasanya setiap rongga mulutnya disapu dengan lidah sosok _raven _di hadapannya. Dan hampir terbatuk-batuk saat lidah Shintaro hampir memasuki kerongkongannya.

Sampai kemudian. Rona merah mendominasi wajah Konoha yang kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Dan mungkin baru pertama kali ini ia melihat warna yang senada dengan buah ceri itu menghiasi paras kawannya—eh, tidak juga, bukannya ia sudah melihat itu di foto yang diberikan oleh seseorang tak jelas berinisial 'xx', ya?

Shintaro langsung melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mencengkeram pundak Konoha dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mengamati setiap tarikan napas dan hembusan yang cepat, memperhatikan wajah yang sangat jarang menunjukan ekspresi kini terlihat merona, menunggu manik merah yang indah terbuka. Dan pada akhirnya, Shin malah berdecih, apakah lelaki pendek sialan itu juga menikmati wajah ini? Sepertinya itu sudah pasti, karena ia sudah melihat semua ekspresi kawannya di setiap foto.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Shin tak sabaran menunggu Konoha selesai mengisi kembali oksigen.

Kelopak mata terbuka, memperlihatkan warna merah yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Unh?" Tapi gambaran bingung itu membuat Shin kembali berdecih.

"Bagaimana rasanya meminum soda yang sudah bekas dari mulutku? Apakah rasanya sudah tak enak? Tawar? Atau apa?" Entah untuk apa, tapi Shin hanya memastikan saja.

Jawaban berupa anggukan ragu. Shin langsung memasang tatapan dingin.

"...Rasanya memang tak enak. Aku pun tidak menyukainya. Dan ironisnya, aku sudah merasakannya dan harus menyukainya." Tak membiarkan Konoha mengetahui jawabannya dari kata-kata. Shin malah mempersilakan temannya untuk mengerti dari setiap perlakuannya. Seperti sekarang, kini ia mendorong pelan tubuh tinggi itu hingga angin menyapa wajahnya setelah surai-surai putih jatuh terhepas di atas ranjang.

Konoha bersama raut heran dan takut. Shintaro bersama raut kesal dan hal lainnya yang sulit dimengerti. Sangat kontras tentu iya.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi. Shin menggamit satu telapak tangan pemuda di bawahnya. Dengan pertahanan tangan kirinya yang menahan agar tetap bertahan tepat di samping pucuk putih susu milik temannya. Menyadari jika bayangannya jatuh menimpa Konoha, sehingga warna gelap sedikit menutup rona merah, ditambah pula rambut yang basah karena tumpahan soda. Dan sekarang pandangannya pada pemuda di bawahnya bukan lagi terlihat manis, melainkan—entah mengapa—sangat menggoda.

Dengan intens ia menatap mata merah itu. Bagaikan di hadapannya ini seorang putri kerajaan, ia mencium punggung telapak tangan sang albino dengan perlahan tetapi cukup membawa arti. Dan sayangnya Konoha dan rasa tak tahunya hanya menelengkan kepala, bingung.

Ia sudah tahu reaksi ini. Maka Shin hanya terdiam. Tangannya yang bertahan kini dialihfungsikan, mengelus wajah mulai dari pelipis sampai pipi Konoha. Dan pertama yang ia rasakan adalah halus dan lembutnya kapas walau itu bukanlah hasil dari tanaman kapas. Siapa sangka, seorang pemuda berwajah polos bisa memiliki kulit sama halusnya bak seorang gadis. Putih pucat dan halus, bukankah itu perpaduan yang sangat bagus? Tapi sepertinya hanya bagus untuk seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki.

Bergerak turun ke jenjang leher yang nyatanya adalah pilihan yang tak tepat, alisnya kembali berkerut melihat adanya bekas-bekas kemerahan. Dan semakin tak senang jika melihat ada yang berwarna biru atau ungu, apakah mungkin laki-laki pendek itu menggigit terlalu kasar? Sial, cukup sudah. Hati rasa-rasanya memiliki jiwa psikopat seketika, ingin sekali mengelupas kulit tersebut hingga tak ada lagi _kissmark _yang tersisa.

—Tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan itu.

Karena bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin melukai Konoha layaknya sosok pemberi bekas gigitan ini yang terlalu kasar. Lagipula jika ia mengiris kulit kawannya, selain akan merusak penampilan indah ini, juga yang ada malah sang pemuda tinggi malah membencinya.

"Shi-Shintaro?" Konoha hendak bangkit.

Dan Shin yang sedikit tersentak kaget, ditarik paksa keluar dari pemikirannya. Tanpa sengaja tangannya bergerak ke arah helai-helai putih Konoha, dan juga membuat ikat rambut yang dipakai sang kawan tertarik dan terlepas.

"Ah..."

Putih susu yang lembut. Tergerai begitu saja setelah diikat terus, membingkai wajah pemiliknya, dan nyatanya menambahkan estetika pandangan bagi sang _raven_.

Konoha kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke ranjang karena tangannya terpeleset sesuatu dan tak bisa dijadikan tumpuan. Dan kini juga, ia hanya bisa menatap wajah Shin dengan manik merah yang kebingungan.

Sedangkan Shintaro, hanya bisa terdiam mengamati. Sempat tak percaya apakah ini Konoha, atau orang lain yang sangat mirip? Membuatnya teringat siapa barusan yang berbicara dengannya. Itu memang Konoha, temannya. Tapi mengapa—cantik, cantik sekali, walau empunya seorang lelaki sekali pun, tapi kenyataan itu seakan-akan tak pernah ada. Lebih condong ke arah kesan feminin daripada maskulin, androgini saja tak seperti ini.

Meraba lembut setiap surai-surai kawannya. Benar-benar seperti yang ia pikirkan. Seakan-akan yang sedang dipegangnya ini adalah sutra—tidak, ia tak melebih-lebihkan, ini kenyataan yang sulit disingkirkan dari benak. Dan juga aromanya... entahlah, ini harum dari apa, selain ada rasa soda yang tercium, tapi rasa-rasanya ada juga seperti bau natural Konoha yang percaya atau tidak, sangat nyaman untuknya, bak aromaterapi.

"...Um, ada yang salah... dengan rambutku?"

—Ah, bahkan suaranya saja sudah membuatnya tenang.

Ia sudah menyadari ini, tapi tak pernah merasakannya sekalipun. Mengenai Konoha yang memiliki hal-hal lebih dari seorang gadis. Dan sekarang baru ia bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya. Memang nyaman di dekat kawannya ini. Kulit putih halus, wajah manis, rambut lembut dengan wangi menenangkan, iris mata indah dan bulat. Laki-laki atau gadis? Tak peduli, yang jelas kenyataannya sudah jelas.

Dan di saat itu juga. Shin mengingat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya kini mengepalkan tangan dan tertawa dalam hati.

Hah, ia terlambat yah? Ia sudah terlambat bukan? Ia adalah orang kedua yang menyadari ini, sayang sekali.

Karena yang sudah tentu jelas. Orang pertama yang sudah 'merasakan' bagaimana 'rasa' Konoha bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan lelaki pendek itu yang mendahuluinya.

Miris? Ironis? Kasihan?

Shin yang mengetahui perasaan ini sebelumnya. Seperti perasaan suka yang berlebihan—cinta. Kepada temannya sendiri. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya ia menentang perasaan ini. Tapi baru sekarang ia benar-benar menyadari dan tak bisa mengelak. Ia tahu, jelas tahu perasaan ini, apalagi kalau bukan cemburu? Ya, 'kan? Kalau cemburu, berarti perasaannya itu sudah nyata.

Ia jatuh cinta kepada Konoha sejak lama.

Dan sayangnya, ia sudah kedahuluan oleh orang lain yang ia kira adalah yang terbaik, dan kenyataannya lebih buruk darinya.

Ah, seharusnya ada yang mengatakan jika pikiran berpengaruh parah kepada emosi. Dan sudah tak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal-hal itu. Karena sadar jika keadaan, penampilan dan jiwa sudah hampir sama—berantakan.

Bongkahan kaca yang mengurung emosinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Rasa panas menyelimuti benaknya. Bagaikan bilah-bilah pisau tak terlihat menusuk hatinya—sakit, sangat sakit.

Tangannya mencengkeram kasar bahu sang sumber yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, sampai empunya bahu merintih kesakitan sesaat. "Konoha, aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal," ucap Shin pelan dengan nada datar yang menusuk. Kedua bola matanya tidak terlihat sebab tertutup helai rambut hitam itu.

"E-eh? Pertanyaan?" Awalnya ragu, karena Konoha yang tak tahu apa-apa yang sudah pasti tak memiliki pengetahuan seluas Shin.

Mengangguk pelan. Shin melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu rasa sakit yang tak kasatmata?"

Sakit? Penyakit? Heran jelas iya, Konoha hanya bisa menjawab, "...Hum?" Mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya, ia tak mengerti, mungkin dengan mengiyakan bisa membuat Shin puas? Dan ia tidak tahu apa arti dari desah berat sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau percaya dengan yang namanya cinta sepihak?"

"Ci-cinta sepihak?" Mungkin sudah tak heran lagi jika Konoha memasang wajah bingung sekarang, apalagi dengan kalimat yang Shin ucapkan, merupakan istilah yang baru pertama kali ini ia dengar. "Uh... aku tak tahu..."

Shin memperlihatkan manik hitamnya. Seakan ada kilatan emosi, yang kenyataannya memang demikian. "Kalau begitu untuk memastikan..." jeda beberapa lama sebelum dilanjutkan, "Kau lebih menyukaiku atau laki-laki itu?"

Hening sesaat.

Alis Konoha terangkat beberapa senti. Sebuah pernyataan suka? Ia tak mengerti. "...Unh... bukankah kalian itu sama?"

Kali ini Shin yang bingung. "Sama?"

Mengangguk. "Ya!" Riang dengan senyum bak bocah lima tahun yang meminta untuk dipuji oleh orang disayanginya. "Tentu aku lebih menyukai—" Konoha dan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit senang, hendak membalas dengan kata yang berawalan 's', dan sudah jelas ia ingin menjawab siapa. Tapi seketika terhenti begitu melihat wajah kesal Shintaro yang menurutnya—kalut, menakutkan, mengerikan, dan ia tak nyaman berada di sini dengan Shin yang seperti itu.

Manik merah membulat sejenak, lalu menjadi sayu. Ah, iya. Konoha jadi mengingat akan sesuatu. Walau sempat heran kenapa ia bisa mengingatnya di keadaan seperti ini. Terlebih ingatan yang awalnya sempat ingin ia lupakan, mengenai pesan yang ia dapat, dan berkat bantuan sosok _sensei_-nya yang membantunya mengartikan hingga ia tahu apa isi pesan itu—pesan yang mengatakan jika Shin membencinya, dan tak menyukai kehadirannya.

Berarti sekarang, mengapa Shin terlihat kesal sudah jelas, 'kan? Konoha menganggapnya dari sisinya, tak tahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Ukh... d-dia..." gumam Konoha pelan. Tak mau menatap wajah Shin. "...A-aku lebih menyukainya—"

"Cukup," menyela ucapan Konoha yang belum lengkap, Shin tak mau mendengarnya karena sudah jelas pemuda di bawahnya ini lebih menyukai cowok pendek itu dibandingnya.

Tapi Shin tak peduli. Ia tak suka.

Maka dari itu, dengan mengatakan, "Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Meraih dagu Konoha, iris matanya yang mengecil dan seringai tipisnya yang mengartikan. "—Maksudku, bagaimana kalau kau tak usah memilih laki-laki itu?" Paksaan? Memang benar. Ini pilihan terakhirnya.

Bunyi ranjang yang ditekan dengan sangat dalam saat Konoha hendak menjauh. "Ta-tapi aku lebih suka S—"

Lagi-lagi dipotong. Kali ini bukan dipotong dengan ucapan, melainkan dengan bibir.

_Gender _tak menghalangi Shin. Sekarang yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada satu kalimat; sekarang atau tidak, bertindak atau diam saja, terlambat atau tak sama sekali dan membiarkan orang yang disayangi diambil orang lain. Dan yang pasti, tentu saja pilihannya sekarang adalah kata awal setelah kata 'atau' di dalam kalimatnya. Ia merealisasikan kata-kata tersebut, dan memperbolehkan pemikiran otaknya sendiri yang memberikan perintah untuk bertindak tanpa ragu kepada Konoha.

Sama seperti yang awal, Shin melakukan permainan lidah di dalam mulut Konoha, mendalamkan ciuman. Meraba dinding dan lainnya. Lalu selanjutnya ia akan mempraktikkan hal-hal yang ia tahu dari pelajaran reproduksi di sekolahnya dulu, dan dengan berbagai macam referensi yang ia tahu dari hasilnya memiliki semua folder-folder atau file rahasia yang selalu dihapus oleh Ene.

Merasakan geli, Konoha sedikit mendorong dada Shin begitu sang _raven _melepas ciuman dan menelusuri bagian lehernya. "Ukh—" Ia tak tahu selanjutnya akan terjadi apa, kalau tak salah ada adegan seperti ini 'kan di dalam foto itu? Dan sayangnya ia sudah lupa mengenai hal itu.

Hidung dan bibir menggelitik, bagian sensitif memang sudah seharusnya akan menimbulkan perasaan aneh jika disentuh. Tahu akan semua itu dari semua pengetahuannya yang Shin dapat dari balik layar. Langsung saja ia mencari lahan yang masih bersih tanpa noda, dan memulainya dengan awalan menjilat sampai empunya leher menggeliat geli yang kemudian malah merintih begitu dirinya menggigit pelan, dan dilanjutkan dengan hisapan pelan.

Ingatan tentang beberapa situs yang pernah ia buka memerintahkannya untuk tak hanya memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan saja, kini tangannya langsung meraba tubuh mulus Konoha. Dan lagi-lagi sang pemuda albino memberontak karena rasa geli. Dan lucu rasanya jika tawa teredam tiba-tiba berganti dengan pekik kaget.

"A-aahh—" Konoha memang orang yang blakblakan yah? Tak bisa menutup desahannya? Ah, Shin suka itu.

Tangannya meraih sesuatu di dalam sana. Satu tangannya memainkan _nipple _sebelah kanan, mencubit dan memelintir. Dan tangan lainnya meremas-remas dada Konoha dengan kasar, walau dada seorang laki-laki memang rata, dan walau banyak orang-orang sepertinya yang lebih memilih dada berukuran besar, tapi Shin tak memedulikannya selama kegiatannya bisa membuat wajah pemuda di bawahnya ini merona, ia tak akan berhenti—karena ekspresi itu lebih menggoda dari pada semua foto-foto mesum yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya di internet.

"Ugghh—ng-ngaah!" Konoha tak melawan entah mengapa, meremat pakaian Shin saja terlalu lemah. Lebih memilih memalingkan wajah dan menutup ronanya dengan memejamkan mata rapat, dan sayangnya semburat merah itu tak mau menghilang.

Meliuk dan menggeliat saat merasa geli, malah memberi denah tempat yang sangat cocok diberikan _kissmark_. Memperdengarkan suara rintihannya alih-alih dari desahannya. Membiarkan dan menerima Shin menyentuhnya. Tak ada perlawanan, hanya memberontak pun kalau sudah terdesak. Dan semua yang dilakukannya di bawah sang pendominasi terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda. Benar-benar _submissive _yang menggiurkan, seolah tubuhnya memberikan tantangan. Shin menyukainya.

—Dan tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati.

Mengapa Konoha terlalu pasrah? Tak ingin melawan? Yang ia tahu, seorang gadis saja akan menangis di dalam perlawannya jika ingin 'dikotori' oleh orang yang tidak di-_cintai_-nya. Tapi mengapa temannya ini tidak?

Apa mungkin itu karena ia takut kepadanya? Atau untuk membayar rasa bersalahnya? Atau mungkin—

—merasa kasihan dengannya?

"...Oh... pantas..." Mungkin jika ia terus-terusan berpikir mengenai hal itu lebih dalam, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Shin menarik dagu Konoha, memaksa untuk si albino menatap matanya, yang langsung dituruti dengan sorotan sangsi awalnya dan takut kemudian. Tidak heran sih jika pemuda tinggi ini ketakutan seperti sekarang layaknya hewan kecil bertemu karnivor kelaparan. Karena raut Shintaro sekarang sangat kondusif untuk membuat temannya bergidik berkeinginan lari dari cengkeramannya.

Bagaimana tidak menakutkan? Matanya yang dihiasi garis-garis kurang tidur, dengan iris hitam yang mengecil. Lalu seringai setan kebanggannya yang dari awal tak bisa terlihat cukup baik. _Rape face _mengerikan dengan sedikit rasa-rasa psikopat yang tumbuh, mungkin? Dan apa ini, aura gelap apa yang mengintari tubuh 172 sentimeter itu? Mengapa rasa-rasanya hawa sangat menusuk? Mengapa kini tubuh Konoha tremor tak jelas?

Sedangkan Shintaro sendiri. Berpikir satu hal, pasti laki-laki pendek itu juga merasakan hal ini, 'kan? Pantas saja dia bisa melakukan seenaknya terhadap tubuh mulus Konoha ini kalau saja empunya sendiri memang sangat mengundang dan pasrah diperlakukan apa saja. Seakan-akan kawannya ini memang sudah menyimpan perasaan kepada pemuda sialan itu, dan bukannya melawan, malah menyuruh untuk melakukan lebih.

—Ah, benar juga. Dengan itu, berarti Konoha memang menyukai lelaki itu? Pantas saja...

"Dan sayangnya aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu," gumam Shin pelan.

Konoha menelengkan kepalanya. "E-eh?"

"Buka bajumu."

"U-untuk apa?"

"Cepat lakukan saja."

Ragu, takut, membuat Konoha kali ini tak menurut dengan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Untuk apa Shin menyuruhnya membuka baju? Untuk melihat bekas-bekas yang ditorehkan oleh laki-laki yang ada di dalam foto itu? Bukankah Shintaro sudah melihatnya? Kecurigaannya bukan hanya dalam satu hal, tapi juga karena raut sang _raven _yang membuatnya sangsi, walau agak aneh jika seorang Konoha yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa bisa memiliki rasa curiga, terlebih kepada sahabat baiknya sendiri yang kini berubah menjadi orang tak dikenalnya.

Decak kesal keluar. Shin terlihat mejauh untuk mengambil sesuatu di atas meja.

—Yang berhasil membuat Konoha membulatkan maniknya.

"Kalau tak mau, berarti harus aku yang melakukannya, ya?" Shin dengan wajah menakutkan, memegang benda di tangannya—gunting. Dan dengan bunyi klik-klik kecil, memainkan benda tajam tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke pakaian Konoha.

Menarik sedikit ujung kain itu. Shin langsung saja merobek kaus hitam milik kawannya. Membuat Konoha memekik kaget merasakan dinginnya gunting hampir menggores kulitnya.

"S-Shintaro—akh!" —Atau mungkin bukan 'hampir', tapi sudah tergores sedikit di bagian pinggangnya.

Seakan rintihan itu hanyalah suara yang cukup normal untuknya. Shin tak peduli, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan senang hati. Seolah menikmati semua frekuensi nada yang dikeluarkan sang sahabat, tak sadar jika empunya tersiksa. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia menjilat kulit Konoha yang di mana bagian tersebut ada luka kecil yang panjang. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Robek sana, robek sini. Potong panjang, potong pendek. Mencengkeram dan menarik.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Shintaro menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Helai-helai kain yang tak beraturan berserakan di mana-mana, menandakan kaus hitam yang utuh kini sudah robek dan tak berbentuk. Hingga menyisakan pemiliknya saja yang tubuhnya terekspos di bawah bayangan Shin, dengan mata yang terpejam rapat takut mendapat luka gores lebih dari di bagian pinggang saja.

Denting besi yang bertemu dengan lantai keramik. Gunting merah dibuang begitu saja oleh Shin yang kini memilih kegiatannya untuk menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Konoha dengan jari-jarinya. Sorotan datar ia arahkan begitu melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan lainnya yang dimiliki sang kawan selain di bagian leher. Dan jika dihitung-hitung, mungkin ia baru menemukan lima bekas gigitan di bagian dada dan pinggang.

Terdiam tak berbicara.

Rasa penasaran membuat Konoha membuka matanya. Dan yang didapatinya hanyalah tatapan datar.

"E-eh, Shintaro?" dan dilanjutkan, "Hwaa—!"

Tubuh tinggi dengan cepat dibalik begitu saja. Memunggungi Shin atau mungkin bisa dibilang lebih tepat telungkup. Yang dilanjutkan dengan rasa geli saat sang _raven _menyentuh kulitnya lagi perlahan, yang sadar atau tidak jika sebenarnya Shintaro meraba bagian-bagian bekas _kissmar__k_.

Sentak rasa sakit menyerangnya. "A-ahh!" Konoha mendapatkan satu gigitan pelan di bahunya oleh Shin. Yang lalu rasa geli pada bagian lehernya saat sang _raven_ meraba dengan bibir. Semakin naik dan menyentuh di mana _headphone_-nya berada.

Menjilat tengkuk dan terus naik hampir ke rambut, mengecap rasa soda samar-samar yang beberapa menit lalu ia tumpahkan. "Kau tahu, Konoha?" bisik Shin pelan, menggelitik wajah Konoha dengan napas hangatnya sampai-sampai rona merah tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Mau kau percaya atau tidak, tapi beginilah nyatanya. Kalau sebenarnya..." Samar-samar, seringai iblis mengukir wajah sang _raven_.

"...aku cemburu." Pada akhirnya, Shintaro mengakui jika dirinya sedang terbakar api cemburu.

Maka di saat itu juga. Konoha langsung memekik bagai seorang gadis jikala tiba-tiba kini dadanya terasa diremas kembali dengan kasar. Sekaligus juga jilatan yang terasa di tengkuknya. Dua tempat sensitif diperlakukan demikian, entah kenapa sang albino yang kegelian merasakan hal sesuatu lainnya di dadanya. Mencoba mengetahuinya dengan terus membiarkan diri merasakannya—tapi ia malah jadi tak tahan.

Tanpa sadar, kini di belakangnya Shin bergerak ke arah celananya. Dengan ujung yang ditarik perlahan dan langsung cepat begitu paha terlihat jelas, dan baru sadar tatkala kulitnya disapa baik oleh udara di dalam ruangan. "U-ukh, Shintaro?" Ragu-ragu melihat ke belakang demi menemukan seringai mengerikan yang sebelas dua belas dengan iblis asli, sukses membuatnya bergidik, dan merinding menjadi-jadi saat celana boxer sebagai helai kain yang tersisa melekat di tubuhnya mulai ditarik perlahan.

Wajah merah merona. Mencoba melawan dengan membalikan badan dan posisi setengah duduk, mencoba menahan tangan Shintaro. "Ti-tidak boleh!" seru Konoha pelan sembari menutup matanya rapat. "Uhh... _ano_... orang tua yang ada di rumahku... menyuruhku menolak jika ada orang yang... mencoba membuka celanaku..." lanjutnya pelan yang hampir sama dengan bisikan, dan intonasi yang lambat membuat sekitar dua puluh detik waktu berlalu sia-sia.

Dan apa katanya? Mengapa perkataan itu jauh lebih mirip sebagai petuah orang tua kepada anaknya agar terhindar dari kejahatan pedofilia? Ah, rasanya Shin bisa mendengar suara seorang guru yang mengajar Momo—adiknya—mengatakan hal demikian kepada seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas fisiknya sudah mengatakan masalah umur. Yah, tapi sih, walau tubuh 19 tahun, mental masih bisa dibilang sangat cocok sebagai anak-anak. Tak salah juga nasihat itu diberikan kepada Konoha. Walau tetap saja aneh.

Shin tak menghiraukannya, dengan menjawab, "Sekarang kau hanya punya dua pilihan; menurut atau aku akan kasar kepadamu." Dalam dan terdengar seperti bisikan. Sebuah ancaman yang dibalas dengan raut takut. Dan—sudah jelas 'kan jika Konoha memiliki mental anak kecil? Maka reaksinya pun sama seperti bocah yang disuduti oleh seorang penjahat seram.

Tapi seolah tidak mengindahkan ucapan Shin. Konoha lebih memilih nasihat bijak itu daripada ancaman mengerikan.

Ah, Shintaro terkesan.

Tak terlalu patuh juga rupanya. Masih bisa melawan perkataannya. Lagipula, selain itu—

Jadi, jika kepada dirinya, Konoha akan menolak mentah-mentah. Tetapi beda pendapat dengan laki-laki pendek sialan yang ada di dalam foto itu, yah? Ah, dirinya terasa semakin panas.

"Shi-Shintaro—" Konoha terlihat panik saat Shin mencoba kembali menarik celananya, ingin menghentikannya tapi entah kenapa tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan aura gelap yang menyelubungi tubuh itu.

Sorotan yang terselip rasa kesal, marah dan cemburu. Tersenyum pun akan terlihat mengerikan. "Lebih baik kau diam." Shin benar-benar terlihat serius dari nada bicaranya. Tangan kembali melakukan kegiatannya, menarik kasar dan sedikit memperlihatkan pinggul milik Konoha.

Memekik, dan tersentak kaget. "Ja-jangan—!"

Suara seperti tamparan kecil. Tepat begitu Konoha menepis tangan Shin. Dan langsung saja menyeret tubuh mundur bersama raut takutnya.

Terdiam.

Dan kemudian.

"Oh..." Shin menunduk, melihat bekas kemerah-merahan di tangannya yang dibuat oleh seorang pemuda tinggi yang ia sukainya ini.

Tapi herannya. Bukannya semakin marah, Shin malah menyeringai. Melihat wajah Konoha yang benar-benar terlihat seperti hewan kecil yang ketakutan, sangat menggemaskan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia berjalan mendekati. Dan reaksi sang pemilik iris merah jauh terlihat lebih manis—mundur dan terus mundur, sangat kontras dengan hal yang dilakukan sang _raven _sekarang.

Dan sayangnya Konoha harus sadar dan ingat jika Shin hanya memiliki _single bed_ yang ditaruh dekat dengan tembok. Sehingga begitu punggung tinggi bersentuhan dengan dinding dingin. Maka seringai sang iblis semakin melebar. Sekakmat, sudah tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

Semakin mendekat, Konoha bergidik. "E-eh..." Ah, raut takut yang tersudut itu sangat lucu.

Jika jarak sudah sedekat ini, langsung saja Shin meraih dagu Konoha, melumat bibir ranum itu, menggigitnya sedikit agar ada celah yang bisa membuat dirinya masuk. Membiarkan permainan lidahnya di dalam, sedangkan tangannya kini bergerak menuju celana boxer yang rasanya tangan gatal ingin melepasnya—tapi ia mengurung keinginan itu, sepertinya lebih menyenangkan kalau ia bermain-main dahulu.

Satu tangan meremas bokong Konoha, membuat empunya tersentak kaget di dalam ciumannya. Kemudian berikutnya, Shin bersama cengkeraman dan ide nakalnya, menusuk-nusuk bagian bawah kawannya tersebut yang masih dibungkus celana dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Hingga desahan tertahan berhasil ia dengar dari bibir yang ia raup sekarang ini.

Bergerak semakin meliar, tangannya meninggalkan pekerjaan awal demi pekerjaan baru yaitu menyelusup ke dalam celana sang sahabat dan meraih sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat mata Konoha membelalak kaget. "U-ukhh, Shin—aahh!"

Ciuman terlepas, berganti dengan jilatan di leher. Tubuh seratus delapan puluh dua sentimeter langsung terhempas ke ranjang saat di dorong. Membuat keadaan berpihak kepada Shin yang kini sedang memainkan puting merah yang mengeras.

"Ahh!" Konoha menjerit pelan saat tangan besar milik Shin menggerayangi tubuhnya dan juga menggesek-gesekan barang pirvasinya dengan jari-jari tangan. Alhasil napasnya memburu. "J-jangan," memohon dengan nada yang sangat manis, tangannya meremas kuat jersey yang dipakai oleh Shintaro. Dan kelakuannya yang sekarang malah berbanding terbalik dengan keinginan, terbukti dengan semakin kasarnya permainan. Sepertinya ia salah dalam mengucapkan kata meminta.

Permintaannya dianggap angin lalu yang tak perlu digubris. Maka dari itu, Konoha mencoba memberontak dan memberikan perlawanan. "Ugh!" Mencoba mendorong tubuh Shin sekuat tenaga. Namun dalam keadaan seperti ini, entah kenapa tangannya terlalu lemas dan gemetar untuk melakukan hal itu. Seolah tenaga supernya tersumbat dan tak bisa dialirkan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya menjadi lemah seketika. Dan sadar tak sadar, saat ini, di dalam permainan ini, ia merasa Shin memiliki tenaga lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

Suara gerusan seprei di atas ranjang. Shin memainkan sesuatu di dalam celana Konoha dengan sangat sensual. Menggesek-geseknya, lalu membuat gerakan naik turun yang awalnya lambat, kini lama-lama terasa semakin cepat. Membuat desahan menguar di dalam ruangan, dan membuat Shintaro bersyukur jika ibunya pergi dan adiknya menghilang entah kemana.

Gerakan seperti mengocok ia lakukan pada pegangannya di dalam sana. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain kini mulai menulusuri bokong empuk Konoha, meremas kasar dan jari-jarinya menusuk-nusuk nakal—lagi-lagi—seperti ingin menerobos lubang di dalam sana, walau kenyataannya ada kain yang menutupi. Tapi tak peduli, Shin tetap menggoda kawannya dengan perlakuannya. Dan dengan sengaja ia menggigit kasar leher dan menjilat jakun sang pemuda tinggi sampai erangan terdengar jelas.

Semua permainannya kini terlihat semakin kasar dan cepat. Memompa, menusuk, dan juga memberi _kissmark_. Tiga kegiatan yang berbeda-beda tapi satu tujuan; membuat Konoha terangsang dan mencapai titik kenikmatannya.

"A-aah!" Yang sepertinya usahanya ini tak akan memakan waktu lama jika kini tubuh Konoha bergetar hebat.

Shin langsung saja mengangkat tubuh sang albino, menyuruh untuk mengubah posisi menjadi duduk, karena merasa kesulitan mengatur ritme maupun tempo gerakan tangan bersama dengan gerakan lidahnya yang menyapu tubuh Konoha. Yang kemudian berakhiran dengan cara agak kasar saat tak sengaja mendorong tubuh tinggi kawannya hingga membentur tembok—sebabnya selain karena Shintaro terlalu terburu-buru ingin melanjutkan aksinya, dan juga karena sang pemuda di dalam dominasinya ini yang tiba-tiba memberontak sedikit kuat.

Tekanan yang datang menggoncangkan ranjang. Sang _raven _kembali memacu gerakan tangannya dan pekerjaan lainnya. Mendapat rematan lemah dari sang sub yang memohon berhenti karena merasakan adanya sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Seringai di bibir sudah jelas memberikan jawaban. Konoha mengerang dan mendesah saat Shin menjilat pipinya yang sedikit basah akan jejak air mata.

"A-ahh! Sh-Shin—!"

Jawaban 'ya' berganti dengan deham menggoda.

"Be-berhe—unh!"

Berhenti? Tak ada kata 'berhenti', yang ada hanyalah kata 'semakin cepat'.

"A-a-aku, ah!"

Kenapa?

Baiklah, mari gabungkan semua perkataan Konoha yang tak terlalu jelas. Dimulai dengan nama sang _raven_, lalu perkataan meminta, dan yang terakhir menyebut dirinya sendiri. Jadi, 'Shin, berhenti, aku'. Kelihatannya kalimat itu masih belum lengkap. Ada satu kata lagi yang belum diucapkan oleh sang albino. Kira-kira apa itu? Apakah kata 'menyukainya'? Ataukah kata 'tak tahan'? Atau kata 'tak nyaman'?

—Atau jangan-jangan semuanya?

"Shi-Shintaro... ugh! Kumohon hen-hentikan—aahh!"

Hingga akhirnya Konoha sendiri yang memberikan jawabannya. Shin merasakan sesuatu yang basah di tangannya. Dan seringainya berbicara jika kini ia yakin sang pemuda di dalam dominasinya mengalami klimaksnya yang pertama kali. Karena ia tahu jelas begitu ia menarik tangannya dan melihat cairan putih melumuri, ditambah dengan celana yang dipakai sang kawan kini menjadi basah.

"Ternyata titik sensitifmu memang membantu banyak agar bisa merangsang." Menjilati intens cairan milik Konoha di jari-jarinya. Ia menatap wajah sang albino yang sekarang sudah sangat merah dengan mata sayu. "Ah, rupanya kau lebih awal dariku yah." Langsung saja ia menyerang bibir ranum tersebut, dan melahapnya habis.

Erangan tertahan, Konoha merasakan lidahnya dihisap dan digigit. Menutup mata rapat-rapat dan hanya bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kondisi pernapasannya sendiri. Yang sadar jika seharusnya ia lebih was-was melindungi diri sendiri jikala tiba-tiba celana satu-satunya yang ia pakai ditarik cepat dan terlepas begitu saja.

Meliuk sampai terjatuh dan terbaring kembali di ranjang karena rasa aneh yang memenuhi dirinya. Geli, sakit, dan juga perasaan aneh menjadi satu. "Akh!" Butuh sekitar waktu yang lama untuk Konoha menyadari keadaannya yang tak tertutup benang sehelai pun. Dan begitu sadar, rona merah semakin menjadi-jadi. Semakin terlihat menggoda.

Shin menangkap dagu Konoha. Menyeka poni panjang pemuda di bawahnya ini, sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang benar-benar sangat menggoda. Menatap manik merah yang sayu mengerling ke arah selain wajah sang _rave__n_ dengan dihiasi setitik air mata, dan juga tak lupa dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sangat lengkap menjadikannya alasan untuk tak bisa menahan diri.

Menjilat bibir sendiri dengan seduktif. "Kau sangat menggiurkan, Konoha. Membuatku terangsang untuk melahapmu seutuhnya," berkomentar vulgar. Dan kembali meraup bibir basah yang menyebabkan agak berkilat-kilat itu.

"Unghh!" Konoha merasa sesak dan juga tersiksa. Namun ada rasa-rasa lain yang menyelimutinya saat Shin menyentuhnya, seperti contohnya bokongnya yang diremas dan putingnya yang dicubit, sakit tapi juga ada satu hal di dadanya yang ia tak tahu apa itu namanya.

Melepas ciumannya, Shin membiarkan Konoha kembali mengisi pasokan oksigen. Daripada itu, kini mata hitamnya tertuju dengan sesuatu di bawah sana yang menegang. "Hm, ternyata kau nakal juga ya, Konoha~" Seringai ikut menimpali.

Lantas Konoha yang awalnya sempat bingung mengikuti arah mata Shintaro. Dan seketika wajahnya merona hebat saat tahu apa yang dimaksudkan. Langsung saja ia merapatkan kedua pahanya dan menutup sesuatu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kejantanannya yang menegak. "Bu-bukan seperti itu! Ma-maksudku... uhh... kau tak tahu—eh, ti-tidak, a-aku..." berbicara tak jelas dengan tergagap-gagap, menambah kesan imutnya.

Ini terlihat seperti pertama kalinya untuk Konoha. Yang dengan hebatnya tubuh bisa merangsang dengan cepat.

"Jangan kau tutup, Konoha," ucap Shin pelan. Mencoba menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu, hingga terlihat jelas 'milik' sang kawan yang basah akan _pre-cum_. "Ah, selain itu, bolehkah aku 'merasakanmu' langsung dari 'milikmu' itu?" Disebut meminta izin sepertinya tak pantas, jika saja tiba-tiba ia menjilat dan memasukan kejantanan temannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"A-ahh—tu-tunggu, uhhh!" Konoha meliuk menahan gejolak di dadanya. Mencoba meredam suaranya dengan mengigit bibirnya.

—Tapi sulit.

Shin menjilat dengan sangat sensual, kadang menghisap dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat rasa geli bagi empunya.

"Nnhh—ahh!" Menggeliat, hanya bisa melakukan perlawanan yang tak berguna jika Konoha mulai mendorong bahu Shin. "He-hentikan—aahh!" Dihisap dengan sangat kuat, membuatnya merasakan hal aneh di dalam setiap degup jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

Sedangkan Shintaro, melakukan invasi dengan mencoba membersihkan sebersih-bersih mungkin cairan semen yang dikeluarkan oleh temannya. Yang malah membuatnya merasa ketagihan ingin merasakan lebih lama, sampai-sampai pemuda di dalam dominasinya sulit menahan desahan jika ia memberikan permainan yang sangat memanjakan. Ditambah lagi ia memainkan dua bola di sana, dan akhirnya permainan ini dimenangkan Shin yang berhasil membuang harapan Konoha untuk menahan desahan erotis itu.

Terlonjak kaget, punggungnya dan ranjang mendapatkan jarak cukup jauh. "Aahh—uhh!" Meringkuk dan meremat jersey Shin. "Su-sud—ahh, cukup, ughh!" Konoha menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, merasa diri terlalu memalukan telah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu.

Berhenti sejenak. "Cukup?" Shin mengelap bibirnya dengan lidah. Mencoba melepaskan jerseynya yang mengganggu dan juga sedikit kotor akan cairan milik sang kawan. Begitu terlepas, ia melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Konoha yang merona hebat. "Aku sudah tak tahan, tahu. Mana bisa aku menghentikannya," bisiknya menggoda memutuskan harapan sang albino. Selain itu, ia mulai merasakan celananya mulai sempit. Ah, ini sangat tak nyaman.

Desahan keluar saat Konoha merasakan gigi-gigi pemuda di hadapannya mengoyak pelan bahunya. Mata terpejam erat, setitik air mata jatuh menahan rasa sakit.

Sembari memfokuskan diri kepada tubuh Konoha. Shin sedikit menurunkan celana kainnya, karena ia tak menggunakan celana dengan resleting yang akan memudahkannya untuk mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang sesak di dalam sana. Oh iya, dan jangan lupakan celana boxer birunya yang membuatnya tambah tak nyaman.

Dan Konoha yang tak sengaja membuka matanya dan mencuri-curi pandang seketika langsung merona hebat.

Seringai setan menjadi pandangan kedua bagi sang albino. Dan kalimat Shin yang mengatakan, "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika seandainya kau benar-benar menyukai laki-laki suram itu." Dengan nada rendah yang menyiratkan ancaman. "_Nee_, Konoha. Kau telah salah membuatku cemburu."

"Akhh!" Konoha kembalikan mengeluarkan desahannya saat merasakan _nipple _kanannya dijilat dan digigit pelan sebelum kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam mulut pemuda pendominasinya. Rasa sakit memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan membiarkannya untuk tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini, sulit untuk membalas perkataan Shin.

Manik hitam tajam mengintimidasi. "Persiapkan dirimu. Aku akan mulai serius sekarang."

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N**: Udah lama terus adegan nganunya kurang—tolong jangan rajam saya.

Dan kayaknya bahasa saya masih belum halus-halus banget yah—

Kalau ada _typo _atau kalimat kurang pas, kasih tahu saya yah—

ShinKono saya buat menjadi 2 _chapter_, soalnya 'kan ada yang minta nganunya sama kayak SetoKano yang beronde-ronde. Lagian enggak adil kalau SetoKano 2 _chap_, sedangkan ShinKono cuma 1 _chap_— /nak.

Adakah yang masih bingung sebenarnya Kano berubah menjadi siapa di dalam foto? Udah kelihatan jelas loh, cowok berambut hitam yang lebih pendek dari Konoha, dan selisih tingginya cuma 10 cm sama Konoha. 8'D

Mungkin fik ini akan _update _setiap sebulan sekali—kayaknya. Semoga saja bisa cepat deh.

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk: **atsuki aichann**, **Yui Akasawa**, **Miyucchi**, **chachabye**, Guest, **Allen Scarlet**, **Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi**, Kak Clear (**Meguri Au 'Sora**), **Arufabetto RoyaChan**, **Mikazuki Hikari**, **Sukone'2ch'TeiQ**, **Minge-ni**, **ekon818**. /sungkem satu-satu.

Terima kasih untuk _Oba-san _(**Chikara Az**) yang udah _review _di ask ef em. /lambai-lambai.

Dan juga kepada **Setsugetsuka Kikuyomi** yang sudah _review chapter 1 _di _PM_, tapi saya lupa cantumin namanya— /sungkemin.

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang _fav_ dan _follow_.

Dan juga terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
